The Day when We will be Together
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Demi Sasuke, Naruto rela meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan gelar Hokage yang sebentar lagi akan di sandangnya. Dan demi perasaan Naruto - yang tidak dia ketahui benar - Sasuke rela meninggalkan Konoha kembali. "Aku mencintainya dan menginginkan dia."/ "Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan?"/ SasuNaru. R&R please. No Flame! LEMON CHAPTER 8
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Hai minna-san. Saya Kagurra Amaya, salam kenal. Cukup panggil Ame. Ini adalah fict pertama Ame setelah kurang lebih tiga tahunan Ame 'jalan-jalan' didunia fanfiction─terutama fandom Naruto─sebagai reader. Ame menyadari kalau fict Ame belum bisa dibilang baik, banyak typo bertebaran dan sebenarnya Ame belum paham mengenai bagaimana menulis yang baik dan benar. Jadi mohon bantuannya minna-san!. Ame mengharapkan respon baik dari para readers*emang ada yang baca?*

Sekian perkenalan dari Ame dan Ame ucapkan **HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN! R&amp;R PLEASE***puppy eyes no jutsu*

**The Day when We will be Together**

**Chapter 1**

Matahari bersinar amat terik, langit biru tanpa awan tebentang indah di atas sana. Terlihat tiga orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis sedang beristirahat di dalam sebuah hutan. Seorang pemuda bersurai perak terlihat sedang adu mulut dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah atau sebut saja Karin. Seorang pemuda bersurai orange terlihat sedang membawa beberapa buah apel dan membawanya kepada seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang menatap langit biru dengan pandaangan lembut.

" Kau mau bos?" tawarnya pada pemuda yang sedang menatap langit biru.

"hn," Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang didapatnya.

Pemuda bersurai orange hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap bosnya ini. Bukan, bukan gumaman tak jelas itu yang membuatnya bingung-walaupun gumaman itu memang tak jelas artinya-tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda bermata onyx ini. Sejak kapan seorang uchiha sasuke yang terkenal dingin bisa berekspresi seperti itu?, menunjukkan pandangan lembut pada langit biru dan sesekali tersenyum?, seperti anak gadis yang tengah kasmaran?. Juugo hanya menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang sepertinya belum berniat beranjak dari dunia indahya.

Sasuke POV

Langit hari ini benar-benar indah, begitu biru cerah tanpa awan. Langit yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang memiliki langit dikedua matanya. Seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Seorang pemuda manis beriris biru bagai langit diatas sana, bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya menambah kesan manis. Kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang kumaksudkan? Benar sekali dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berisik─ceria─yang merupakan seorang jinchuriki kyuubi. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatku berekspresi, dan seseorang yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan 'teme'. Kenapa? Masalah untuk kalian? Terserah, aku tidak peduli pendapat kalian, lagipula sejak kapan aku peduli? Oh, tentu saja aku akan sangat peduli mengenai pemuda blonde**ku. **Mengingat tentangnya membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau mau bos?" kudengar Juugo yang sepertinya menawarkan sesuatu padaku, tapi hanya kujawab dengan 'hn' andalanku tanpa melihat kearahnya. Kemudian kudengar kangkah kakinya menjauh, baguslah dia pergi. Aku benar-benar tidaak suka diganggu, apalagi saat aku sedang membayangkan pemuda kesayanganku tidak berdaya dibawah tubuhku. Membuatku kembali mengukir senyum─mesum─dibibirku.

"Hei bos!" ck, menganggu sekali. Tidakkah dia tahu aku sedang sibuk? Kualihkan pandanganku dari langit dan melihat wajah dengan senyum aneh itu, kulayangkan deathglare terbaikku padanya.

Sasuke POV end

"Hei bos!" Ucap seorang pemuda bersuai silver kepada sasuke yang sedang sibuk menatap langit biru dan sesekali tersenyum mencurigakan. Pemuda raven yang sepertinya terganggu dengan panggilan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kepada suigetsu dan melayangkan deathglare terbaiknya, membuat yang ditatap bergidik ngeri.

"Hei bos, tadi aku melihat teman blondemu dari Konoha tapi sepertinya keadaannya tidak terlalu baik," suigetsu mengatakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sekejab nampak raut keterkejutan diwajah sang uchiha bungsu, hanya sedetik sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

Sasuke POV

Apa katanya tadi? Si dobe ada disini? Naruto ada disini?, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Mungkinkah dia tahu aku disini mengingat dia masih keukeh mengejarku? Tidak, tidak mungkin dia tahu, mungkin dia sedang menjalankan misi. Tapi, apa katanya tadi? Keadaannya tidak terlalu baik?.

"Dimana?" ucapku penuh penekanan, tiba-tiba rasa khawaatir menghinggapiku.

Sasuke POV end

Suigetsu yang mendapatkan pertnyaan dengan penuh penekanan hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dimana kau melihatnya," tanyanya sekali lagi diringi aura mengintimidasi.

"Di…disu…ngai," jawab Suigetsu tebata karena aura si raven.

Sasuke segera melesat kearah sungai iyang ia tahu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka kini, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ditempat itu dan membuktikan bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya juga rasa khawatirnya ini tidaklah benar.

Juugo yang melihat Sasuke melesat kearah yang ia tahu adalah arah sungai dengat raut khawatir segera menghampiri Suigetsu, "Ada apa?" Tanya Juugo tenang.

"Tadi aku melihat bocah blonde dari Konoha didekat sungai, dan begitu sasuke kuberitahu dia langsung pergi," jelas suigetsu .

"Sasuke-kun pergi kemana?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam-karin- yang sepertinya telah kembali dari jalan-jalannya.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti bos," ucap Juugo mengurungkan niat suigetsu menjawab pertanyaan karin.

Ketiganya melesat kearah Uchiha bungsu pergi dengan Karin yang tidak bisa berhenti bertanya tentang arah tujuan, kemana sasuke pergi dan apa yang terjadi.

"Hei! Sebaiknya katakan sebenarnya apa yang ter─," Karin yang sedari bertanya langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat kedua rekannya terpaku melihat pada satu titik. Membalikkan badan, melihat apa yang dilihat oleh kedua rekannya. Disana, diseberang sungai. Dia melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh seorang pemuda blonde dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tergambar nyata diwajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu. Hilang sudah image dingin sang Uchiha muda.

Sasuke POV

Begitu aku dengar Suigetsu melihat pemuda blonde dengan hite-ate konoha dalam keaadaan kurang baik, aku langsung melesat kearah sungai. Aku benar-benar khawatir, berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi keadaannya berputar-putar dikepala. Setelah aku sampai ditempat yang dimaksud, mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada diseberang sungai itu. Disana aku melihat sosok berambut blonde diam tak bergerak dengan genangan darah disekitar tubuhnya, sebagian lain mewarnai sungai menjadi genangan merah.

Kudekati sosok itu, berharap dalam hati bahwa sosok itu bukanlah blonde manisku. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat kulihat wajah sosok itu. Dia, sosok itu benar adalah dia. Pemuda yang selama ini kurindukan. Naruto. Ya, sosok itu adalah Naruto. Sekali lagi rasa khawatir yang amat kurasa saat kulitku menyentuh kulitnya, dingin. Kulitnya yang semula berwarna tan memucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Iris saphirenya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak tan yang memucat.

Kugoncangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi nihil, dia tak juga membuka matanya. Kuraih pergelangan tangannya, mencoba merasakan nadi yang berdenyut. Dapat kurasakan denyut nadinya sangat lemah.

"Karin," panggilku pada satu-satunya anggota perempuan dikelompok ini ynag saat ini sudah berdiri dibelakangku bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Aku mengerti," dia mengerti maksud panggilanku, dia berlari kecil kearahku—kami— dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke POV end

Seorang gadis bersurai merah nampak sedang memeriksa keadaan seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang keadaannya tidak dapat dikatakan baik. Terlihat dari banyaknya luka sayat dan memar ditubuh Naruto dan jangan lupakan genangan air merah disekitarnya.

"Lukanya cukup parah, selain itu dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia kedesa pula tidak memungkinkan untuk merawatnya ditengah hutan seperti ini."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, disalah satu penginapan didesa Ame. Satu-satunya wanita dikelompok itu tampak sedang melilitkan perban di sekitar kepala pemuda bersurai pirang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan," ucap Karin dengan ekspresi miris melihat keadaan si blonde. "Tapi aku khawatir dengan luka dikepalanya." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sendu yang kentara.

"Hn?"

Mendengar gumaman bernada tanya dan menekan cepat-cepat Karin menjawab,"benturan dibagian kepala yang cukup parah, mungkin akan berpengaruh pada memorinya. Kita hanya akan tahu saat ia sadar nanti."

Tubuh si raven membeku sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan satu-satunya angggota perempuan dalam tim-nya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, pikirnya. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan saat bertemu keadaan Naruto begitu menghawatirkan, belum lagi mengenai kemungkinan dia yang akan kehilangan ingatannya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang jinchuriki—yang tidak terluka—lebih erat, berharap semua baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar untuk membeli beberapa obat-obatan," ucap Karin setelah membereskan semua peralatan maupun beberapa obat yang berserakan diatas meja, meletakkannya didalam box dan membawanya keluar.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebentar," Ucap Suigetsu mengikuti Karin keluar dari' ruang perawatan'. Diikuti pemuda bersurai orange, Juugo. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," pesannya pada Sasuke.

Sepeniggal ketiga orang berbeda 'warna', ruangan itu kembali hening. Hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan itu,"bangunlah, kemohon bangunlah dan katakan semua baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan lirih, satu tangannya mengusap lembut surai pirang seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Bangunlah, dan katakan siapa yang melakukan ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada datar tapi sarat akan kebencian.

"Kumohon buka matamu….Naruto," ulangnya dengan lembut dan penuh pengharapan. "Kumohon buka matamu," ulangnya sekali lagi.

To Be Continue…

Ya, itulah hasil imajinasi geje ame. Sebenernya fic ini udah mendekam sangat lama di flashdisk ame, pengen ngelanjutin tapi gak punya PC. Bisa sih ngetik diwarnet, tapi malesnya itu loh. Dan setelah ame dapetin aoi-chan ame putusin buat ngelanjutin lagi, walaupun untuk nyelesaein ni chapter satu lamanya minta ampun. Ame sempat kepikiran buat gak ngelanjutin ni fic, tapi berkat 'petuah' si Ocian yang gak ada imut-imutnya tapi sok imut, akhirnya ame lanjutin dah. Kok malah curhat? Okay minna sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

**REVIEW PLEASE!***puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Ame kembali!*teriak pake toa*. Ne minna-san, ame mau ngucapin terima kasih buat reader yang bersedia luangin waktu buat baca fic abal ame, baik itu yang review maupun silent reader. Juga buat Ochian yang udah pinjemin ame ponselnya dia buat publish*gak ragat!*. Arigatou gozamisu.

Okay dari pada ame kebanyakan cuap-cuap mending langsung aja ame ucapin, **HAPPY READING! Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Kumohon buka matamu….Naruto," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai raven kepada seorang pemuda blonde yang terbaring lemah diranjang. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam lembut tangan tan sang terkasih.

"Kumohon buka matamu," ulangnya sekali lagi.

**Chapter 2**

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang keruh yang masih nampak cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak dapat dikatakan muda nampak memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Sudah beberapa hari bocah kesayangannya menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana maupun motifnya.

Wanita yang menjabat status sebagai Hokage itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bukankah menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citanya? Jadi kenapa bocah itu menghilang sehari sebelum pelantikannya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage? Ada dua kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehnya, pertama adalah kemungkinan Naruto diculik. Tapi, oh yang benar saja. Naruto bukanlah orang yang lemah, dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang melawan Uchiha Madara tiga tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang sudah pasti tidak mudah di taklukkan. Dan kemungkinan kedua adalah bocah pirang itu pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri. Kemungkikan itu sangatlah besar, apalagi ditambah adanya salah seorang penduduk desa yang menyatakan melihat seseoarang keluar dari desa pada tengah malam.

Satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya memiliki informasi mengenai Naruto sepertinya hanyalah gadis bermata lavender, besurai indigo dan penyandang nama Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, calon—mantan—mempelai Naruto. Mempelai? Ya, salah satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage adalah dirinya harus sesegera mungkin menikah setelah pelantikannya menjadi Hokage dengan calon yang dipilih langsung oleh tetua desa. Konyol!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang Hokage pada Jounin berambut nanas dihadaapannya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk kemana Naruto pergi," jawabnya serius, benar-benar berbeda dengan Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal akan wajah malasnya dalam situasi apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" sang Hokage kembali bertanya.

"Hinata-hime masih tidak mau bicara, kami sudah coba membujuknya tapi beliau tetap bungkam," jelas Neji.

Sesungguhnya sang Hyuuga muda tidak mengerti dengan sifat salah satu sepupunya itu. Bukankah sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata mencintai Naruto? Jadi kenapa sikapnya tetap tenang-tenang saja meskipun si pemberi kejutan itu menghilang, walaupun tidak Neji pungkiri bahwa ia melihat raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan dimata lavender yang identik dengan miliknya. Sang nona Hyuuga juga bungkam tentang informasi mengenai Naruto. Oke, jika memang sepupunya itu memang benar-benar tidak memiliki informasi tentang bocah kesayangan sang Hokage, bukankah dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Hal itulah yang membuat beberapa orang berspekulasi bahwa Hinata mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Naruto. Belum lagi mengenai kalimat Hinata yang seolah mengetahui mengapa naruto pergi, hanya satu kalimat. _Dia pasti bahagia jika bersama'nya'_. Hanya kalimat itulah yang di dapat Neji.

Tsunade kembali memijit pelipisnya, benar-benar pusing. Team pencari yang dikirimnya tidak atau mungkin belum juga mendapatkan informasi. Sang pewaris Hyuuga tetap bungkam. Belum lagi mengenai guru akademi bersurai cokelat dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, Umino Iruka. Dia benar-benar panik begitu mengetahui 'anaknya' -benar dibutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membujuk Iruka agar sang Umino tenang dan tidak ikut 'kabur'. Tetapi yang paling dipikirkan Tsunade adalah reaksi para tetua desa yang seolah seperti mensyukuri perginya calon Hokage mereka.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Tsunade menghentikan acara memijit pelipisnya. Raut tidak suka nampak diwajahnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah menginterupsi 'rapat penting' mereka.

"Apakah kau masih melakukan pencarian pada bocah itu Tsunade? Tidakkah kau pikir hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu?" ucap tetua desa bergender perempuan.

"Tidak ada kata membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan seorang calon Hokage," ucap Tsunade penuh penekanan, benar-benar tidak suka dengan ucapan tetua satu ini.

"Bukankah dia pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri? Jadi untuk apa kau susah-susah mencarinya?" Lanjut sang tetua dengan nada sinis yang ketara.

"Dia tidak akan pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri jika tidak ada pemicunya. Dan aku pikir kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu." Sanggahnya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Jadi kau menuduh kami ikut andil dalam perginya bocah itu, begitu? Lancang!" Hardik tetua laki-laki murka.

Tsunade hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah curiga dan berganti dengan senyum mengejek. Senyum yang kian lebar saat dia menyadari bahwa dua orang tua itu akan mundur. Kemudian menjawab dengan ringan, " bukan menuduh, hanya memikirkan kemungkinan ." Jawabnya tenang.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi nantinya kau akan membenarkan ucapan kami, mencari bocah itu adalah sia-sia." Ucap sang tetua perempuan sebelum melangkah keluar. Tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan menang melawan sang Hokage ke lima.

Senyum itu dalam sekejap berganti menjadi raut serius setelah kedua tetua telah keluar. "Aku yakin mereka mengetahui sesuatu," ucapnya Tsunade, curiga.

"Selidiki segera!" perintahnya pada kedua jounin muda itu.

"Hai!" jawab keduanya bersamaan sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

Dalam salah satu kamar penginapan dikota Ame, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven memeluk seorang pemuda besurai blonde diatas satu-satunya ranjang diruangan itu. Tangan berkulit pucatnya membelai lembut surai keemasan sang pemuda. Diturunkan tangannya, mengusap lembut perban yang melilit dikepala pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu."Sudah tiga hari kau tertidur, tidakkah kau ingin bangun Naruto?" tanyanya lembut tetapi hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

Diturunkan tangannya membelai pipi bergaris sang wadah Kyuubi, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir cherry Naruto lembut.

" Aku menunggumu—" dikecupnya bibir cherry itu lembut, ciuman lembut penuh cinta tanpa tuntutan. "—anata," ucapnya berbisik.

.

.

.

"Keadaannya stabil, kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan terbangun," ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah kepada ketiga pemuda dibelakangnya. "Luka-lukanya juga sebagian besar sudah menutup sempurna, tapi luka dikepalanya mungkin akan memengaruhi memorinya. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu pastinya sebelum dia sadar," lanjutnya.

Mereka bertiga—Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin— meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah Karin selesai memeriksa keadaan si blonde, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keheningan. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju sang terkasih, duduk ditepi ranjang dan menggenggam lembut tangan sang pemuda Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bangun, Naruto?" ucapnya seraya mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kelopak tan yang tertutup.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri disamping si pirang, mendekapnya erat juga lembut secara bersamaan. Memejamkan mata, menyerah pada rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menderanya setelah tiga hari tidak tidur menunggu sang jinchuriki Kyuubi sadar. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, jemari berkulit tan bergerak perlahan diikuti permata sapphire yang menampakkan dirinya sesaat sebelum kembali tertutup tirai sewarna caramel.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru tanpa awan, matahari bersinar cukup terik walaupun hari baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Dalam salah satu kamar penginapan di desa Ame, Nampak figure dua orang pemuda masih nyaman bergelung dibawah selimut mereka. Si raven atau sebut saja Sasuke terlihat sedang mendekap erat seorang pemuda pirang yang nampaknya terusik oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui sela jendela atau mungkin kurang nyaman dengan dekapan sepasang tangan yang terlalu erat di pingganya. Naruto tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa menampakkan sapphire indahnya.

"Ngh,"satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir si raven, terusik karena gerakan Naruto. Perlahan iris sewarna batu onyx menampakkan dirinya, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping hanya untuk terbelalak mengetahui siapa orang yang berani mengusik tidurnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu melihat kelopak tan itu mengerjab perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Tak berapa lama kelopak tan itu terbuka sepenuhnya memperlihatkaan sapphire indahnya.

"Ini…dimana?" tanyanya tanpa menyadari keberadaan sosok disebelahnya yang masih mematung.

"Naru…to?" walaupun diucapkan dengan wajah kelewat datar namun terselip nada kebahagian didalamnya.

Menolehkan kepala pirangnya kesamping begitu mendengar—yang ia tahu —nama salah satu pelengkap ramen disebut. Mata biru bulatnya mengerjab-erjab imut, wajah manisnya menunjukkan raut bingung yang menggemaskan membuat si raven menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan 'ini-itu' pada Naruto.

"Naruto?" beo si blonde sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Bingung karena ia terbangun ditempat asing, bingung akan pemuda yang ada disampingnya dan bingung mengenai siapa dirinya.

Binar-binar kebahagiaan di mata onyx itu meredup begitu menyadari ada yang salah dari si blonde, Naruto seperti tidak mengenalinya.

"Dia…positif mengalami hilang ingatan. Tidak ingat dirinya maupun masalalunya." Putus Karin setelah memeriksa keadaan si blonde. Ruangan itu kembali hening setelah karin mengutarakan penjelasan singkatnya. Sementara sang objek pembicaraan hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan raut bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu kepada ketiga rekannya. Tapi sepertinya lebih ditujukan kepada sang ketua.

"Hn," hanya satu gumaman yang didapat suigetsu dari sang ketua.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati si blonde yang duduk diatas ranjang. Menjulurkan tangannya mengusap helaian pirang yang terasa begitu lembut di jarinya.

"Jadi…kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya Sasuke, berharap apa yang di ucapkan Karin hanyalah omong kosong. Tapi sebuah gelengan menghempasnya. Kembali nampak raut kekecewaan diwajah tampannya, hanya sesaat sebelum sebelum sebuah senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dirimu?" kembali Sasuke bertanya dan dijawab dengan dengan anggukan antusias dari si blonde.

"Akan ku beri tahu, namamu adalah—" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kepipi kiri naruto mengusap lembut pipi dengan tiga garis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya"—Uchiha Naruto, istriku." Dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir untuk meyakinkan Naruto mengenai ucapannya.

Iris sewarna sapphire itu terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban si raven. Dan semakin terbelalak begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan iris sewarna onyx yang begitu dekat.

**To Be Continue. . .**

Fiuh*ngusap peluh* akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Bagai mana? Semakin seru, semakin geje atau mungkin semakin ancur? Tapi ame harap ni chapter gak parah-parah banget, soalnya ame gak pinter nulis ginian. Oh ya balesan review yang gak log in ada di bawah sini. . .

Yuichi: ini udah lanjut. . . Di tunggu kedatangannya lagi, ne Yuichi-san*pasang senyum termanis*

Ochiane: masi imut-an naru-chan tau. But, terima kasih udah dipenjemin ponsel buat publish.

Okay itu tadi balesan buat yang gak log in. Yang review log in balesannya lewat PM ttebayo!

Sekian. . .

**Review please. . .!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dirimu?" kembali Sasuke bertanya dan dijawab dengan dengan anggukan antusias dari si blonde.

"Akan ku beri tahu, namamu adalah—" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kepipi kiri naruto mengusap lembut pipi dengan tiga garis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya"—Uchiha Naruto, istriku." Dengan sebuah kecupan dibibir untuk meyakinkan Naruto mengenai ucapannya.

Iris sewarna sapphire itu terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban si raven. Dan semakin terbelalak begitu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan iris sewarna onyx yang begitu dekat.

**Chapter 3**

Keempat iris berbeda warna itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Apalagi hal itu dibarengi dengan tindakan sang raven. Oh astaga! Bahkan Naruto sepertinya belum sembuh dari shock. Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, di belakang sang Uchiha bungsu ketiga anggota team Taka berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Sa-Sasuke! A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin dengan ekpresi horror. Sepertinya dia yang pertama kali tersadar dari shock.

"Hn, kenapa Karin? Tidakkah kau senang sepupumu telah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ikuti atau kau kubunuh' setelah selesai dengan 'urusannya.' Sungguh ancaman seorang Uchiha tidaklah main-main.

"Ta—" ucapannya terhenti begitu terdengar suara merdu cenderung cempreng terdengar.

"Eh? Sepupu? Benarkah?" dari suaranya dapat terlihat bahwa si pirang benar-benar antusias begitu mendengar salah satu diantara keempat orang itu merupakan sepupunya. Mungkin sudah lupa dengan pengakuan juga ciuman barusan. Dan binar-binar antusias itu dengan cepat menghilang begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. Binar antusias berganti dengan wajah curiga.

"Benarkah? Kok tidak mirip?" selidiknya dengan mata memicing curiga.

"A-aku sepupu dari pihak ibumu, na-namaku Uzu-maki Karin," jawab Karin takut-takut dengan sesekali melirik kearah Uchiha bungsu.

Seringai kemenangan terpatri semakin lebar diwajah tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan blonde manis ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucapnya dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat, benar-benar tidak Uchiha. Tapi apa sih yang tidak untuk seorang Uzu—salah maksudnya Uchiha Naruto. Di perintah untuk nge-rape itu blonde sekarang juga akan dilakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu," Naruto yang memang tidak tegaan langsung panik begitu disuguhi wajah melas tingkat maximal.

"Bukan seperti itu? Benarkah, tapi kau jelas tidak percaya ," jawab Sasuke dengan mempertahankan akting melasnya.

"Hiks…jadi, kau juga tidak percaya pada ku, ne Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin dengan ekpresi sedih yang dibuat-buat dengan bonus airmata buaya. Oh, bukankah Karin menyukai Sasuke? Apakah ancaman Sasuke begitu ampuhya? Tapi dari nada dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat raut takut ataupun tertekan. Mungkinkah seorang Karin memilih berhenti menyukai Sasuke—yang tentu saja rasa suka itu tidak akan terbalas— dan lebih memilih penjadi pendukung SasuNaru begitu? Menjadi seorang Fujoshi. Sepertinya memang kemungkinan kedua tepat, terbukti dengan airmata buaya yang kian deras mengalir dipipi putihnya. Tapi sejak kapan Karin berubah pikiran? Mungkin saat Sasuke memainkan peran sebagai suami yang tidak diakui. Siapa yang tahu.

Karin terus mengoceh, menjelaskan tentang pohon keluarga Uzumaki. Tentang dia yang sepupu dari pihak ibu Naruto. Dan Naruto yang lebih mirip ayahnya sehingga mereka—Karin dan Naruto— tidak mirip. Tentu saja semua itu hanyalah bohong. Membuat kedua orang yang menjadi penonton drama dadakan ini hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah absurd sang ketua yang terkenal dingin juga Karin dengan bakat akting—bohong—nya. Suigetsu menghela nafas dan Juugo hanya geleng-geleng kepala begitu akting Karin terlihat berlebihan dan entah kenapa terlihat err, memalukan. Mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan mengakui gadis itu sebagai rekan.

"AKU PERCAYA!" seru Naruto lantang, tidak tahan dengan akting duo beda warna itu.

"Kalau kau err, su-suamiku dan dia sepupuku—" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke kemudian menunjuk Karin dengan telunjuk—tidak sopan. Ucapannya terdengar canggung pada kata 'suami', belum terbiasa."—mereka siapa?" lanjutnya menunjuk Suigetsu dan Juugo bergantian dengan dagu.

.

.

.

'Naruto-kun? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?' batin seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata lavender sembari memerhatikan langit biru diatas sana. Langit yang sama dengan 'langit' yang dimiliki olehnya.

Memandang langit diatas sana dengan pandangan menerawang. Ingatanya kembali pada peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Peristiwa yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia, impiannya.

**Flashback On**

"Hinata-chan!" seruan lantang seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuat seorang gadis bersurai indigo menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak kembali kekediaman Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata berbalik begitu mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya.

"Ya,N-n-naru-to-kun?" responnya dengan nada terbata—gugup.

"Hinata-chan, apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersemu.

Dan disinalah mereka, disalah satu kedai teh yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi dengan suasana hangat ditengah desa.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, err etto," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga puluh menit. Mengabaikan teh yang tersaji dihadapan mereka yang tidak lagi mengepulkan uap, mulai mendingin.

"A-aku menyukaimu Hinata-chan," akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga. Mendongakkan kepala, melihat wajah sang nona Hyuuga memerah seperti buah—atau mungkin sayur—kesukaan sahabat, serta rivalnya. Ugh, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus mengingat Uchiha bungsu.

"N-nar-uto-kun?" sungguh Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya. Benarkah Naruto mengutarakan perasaan padanya? Naruto membalas persaannya? Ini bukan mimpikan? Sungguh dia merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi binar bahagia itu segera lenyap begitu dirinya mengingat sesuatu. Persyaratan dari tetua yang harus dipenuhi si pirang untuk menjadi Hokage. Menikah dengan gadis yang dipilih oleh tetua yang tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah Naruto merasa tidak enak hati kepadanya? Merasa seolah memanfaatkan dirinya demi cita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage, sehingga si pirang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, agar Hinata tidak meresa kecewa. Tapi ayolah, semua juga tahu bahwa si pirang ini menyukai teman sati timnya bersurai merah muda dengan nama khas musim semi, Haruno Sakura.

"N-na-naruto-kun, ti-dak perlu mel-akukan i-tu. A-ku men-nerima per-jodoh-an itu ka-karena kemauan-ku sen-sendiri, Na-naruto-kun. Jadi Naru-to-kun t-tidak perlu me-rasa ti-tidak enak ha-ti," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan terbata dan sesekali mendongak melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Eh? Kau salah Hinata-chan. Aku mengatakan hal ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan persyaratan itu. Aku mengatakannya karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata-chan," sanggahmya, tidak mau gadis dihadapannya menjadi salah paham.

"Be-benarkah it-u, Na-naruto-kun?" mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah mendengar pengakuan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, menataap langsung iris sapphire dengan iris lavendernya. Menatap antusias. Dan dibalas dengan senyum sang jinchuriki Kyuubi.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana Hinata-chan?" tanyanya gugup.

"A-aku ju-ga me-menyukai N-naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

**Flashback Off**

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut mengingat hari itu, bagaikan mimpi. Tapi sayang, kebahagiaan itu tidak menghampirinya terlalu lama. Setidaknya sampai dia tahu, bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah salah mengartikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Hinata-hime," mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar.

"Ya, Neji-nii?" jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"A—"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto-kun berada, jika itu yang ingin Neji-nii tanyakan" jelasnya memotong ucapan Neji yang bahkan belum lengkap satu suku kata dengan lancar, tanpa terbata dan kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya, memandang hamparan biru diatas sana. Memang mungkin itulah yang akan di katakan/tanyakan Neji, terbukti dengan diamnya pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu setelah Hinata memotong perkataannya.

"Apakah benar membiarkannya pergi? Tapi dia tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya disini. Jadi aku benarkan Neji-nii?" lanjut Hinata tanpa melihat lawan bicara. Suara nya terdengar serak, dan jika Neji berbicara dengan memandang langsung wajah Hinata dia pasti akan melihat mata lavender khas Hyuuga yang berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

"Apa maksud anda bertanya seperti itu hime?" Neji bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan nada curiga dalam ucapannya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa," sangkalnya.

"Jika memang hime ingin bercerita saya siap mendengarkan, dan aku harap jika hime mengetahui sesuatu tentang Naruto harap beritahu saya," Neji sudah menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan sang nona Hyuuga, sungguh berbeda dengan Hinata selama ini.

Mungkin dia harus mencari informasi dari sumber lain. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Dan dia memilih pemikiran kedua. Menghilang dalam kepulan asap setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata.

Sementara jauh di dalam hutan kematian dapat terdengar umpatan dari seseorang, "kuso! Kenapa dia tetap saja menyusahkan meskipun sudah menghilang?!" umpat orang itu penuh kemarahan. Hutan yang lebat menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari, membuat hutan memiliki pencahayaan yang minim meskipun pada siang hari yang terik seperti ini. Hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas.

"'Dia' pasti sudah mati, meskipun belum akulah yang akan menemukan'nya' terlebih dahulu. Tidak akan kubiarkan' kau' bahagia dengan'nya'" ujar sosok itu di iringi tawa mengerikan, dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara suatu yang patah dan bunyi jatuhnya sesuatu yang besar membuat keributan ditengah sunyinya hutan kematian.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan~" panggil Karin dari balik pintu sebuah kamar penginapan, membuka pintu itu tanpa permisi. "Naru-chan, aku bawakan sarapan," lanjutnya meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa menu makanan di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Karin-nee? Kok tidak ada ramen?" tanyanya merasa bingung karena tidak ada menu favoritenya di nampan yang dibawa oleh Karin.

"Kau itu belum sembuh benar, jadi harus makan makanan sehat. Bukan makanan penuh lemak yang tidak menjanjikan kesehatan seperti ramen. Kau mengerti Naru-chan!" jelas Karin sambil mengganti perban yang melilit di kepala si pirang. Mengamati luka Naruto yang hampir sembuh. Sungguh, dia benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan penyembuhan diri bocah pirang ini. Penyembuhannya berkali lipat lebih cepat dari kebanyakan dulu dia benar-benar pesimis Naruto akan membuka mata karena luka di kepalanya ini. Tidak ada seorang pun akan selamat jika mengalami luka seperti itu, kecuali Naruto—mungkin

Tapi sungguh dia sangat besyukur Naruto kembali bangun, meskipun sempat dirasakannya perasaan cemburu dan tidak ingin jinchuriki Kyuubi ini kembali bangun. Hey! Memang siapa yang tidak akan cemburu jika pria pujaanmu lebih memperhatikan orang lain sementara dirimu di acuhkan begitu saja—jika orang itu ada pasti orang itu bukan Karin. Sudah pasti kau akan berpikir lebih baik orang itu menghilang saja, bukan? Itulah yang dirasakannya dulu, sebelum mengetahui pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah mencintai Naruto sejak mereka masih genin. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya dari mana Karin mengetahuinya, bukan? Oh, itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Tapi kalian bisa menyalahkan kelicikan Karin dan kepolosan—kebodohan—Naruto. Juga sebelum dia tahu betapa menyenangkan dan menggemaskan-nya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin ramen Karin-nee~" ucapnya manja. Entah kenapa si pirang ini jadi benar-benar manja padanya setelah insiden drama—memalukan—itu. Membuatnya harus sering menerima deatglare gratis plus bunga dari sang ketua. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya saja tetapi juga Juugo da Suigetsu, mungkin sasuke cemburu karena pemilik iris sapphire itu lebih dekat dengan mereka bertiga. Mungkin Naruto masih merasa canggung akan—pengakuan sepihak—statusnya dengan Sasuke. Dan dia mengerti itu tapi tidak dengan sang ketua. Huh! Sepertinya kali ini dia harus meminjam kata pamungkas milik salah satu ninja konoha yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan kemalasannya itu. Satu kata, MEREPOTKAN.

"Kau tidak akan makan makanan itu sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh," kalimat bernada datar itu di ucapkan oleh Sasuke yang masuk begitu saja.

Mendengar larangan 'suaminya' Naruto hanya terdiam. Menggembungkan pipi dengan tiga garis itu, mgerucutkan bibir mungilnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan membuang wajah kesamping. Ngambek ala Naruto. Benar-benar membuatnya semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat pemuda berambut raven yang melihatnya membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersamanya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Memposisikan diri duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto.

"Ya, sangat suka!" jawabnya semangat, sudah lupa kekesalan karena tidak diperbolehkan memakan ramen favorite-nya. "Nanti akan aku minta Karin-nee untuk menemaniku jalan-jaln lagi," gumamam Naruto menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dan Sasuke mendengar gumaman itu, "kenapa tidak aku saja yang menemani-mu, Naru?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Err, etto. Ti-tidak perlu. Aku akan meminta Karin-nee saja," jawab si pirang. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke-arah lain. Kemanapun, asalkan bukan onyx yang menatap tidak suka dengan jawaban yang dia suarakan. Dan sepertinya tembok di seberang terlihat lebih menarik dari pada tatapan onyx yang entah kenapa semakin terasa mengintimidasi.

"Naru," menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menarik lembut kesamping membuat wajah imut itu menghadapnya dengan jarak yang begitu—terlalu—dekat.

_Blush._

Dan pipi dengan tiga garis itu bersemu melihat wajah tampan sang Uchiha muda. Membuatnya terlihat semakin 'enak di makan'. Dan secara reflek Naruto menundukkan wajahnya—menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah—membuat sentuhan tangan alabaster pada dagunya terlepas.

Kembali sasuke menyentuh dagu tan itu, menariknya lembut membuat sapphire indah Naruto menatap onyx-nya. "Aku tidak suka kau akrab dengan orang lain, bersikap manja pada mereka. Dan seoalah menjaga jarak jika bersamaku." Desisnya. Benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap si pirang.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya emm, belum terbiasa," ucapnya gugup ditatap tajam oleh sepasang onyx dihadapannya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, jadi kau harus di hukum!" putus Sasuke seenak rambut ayamnya. Mendorong Naruto, membuat si pirang berbaring dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Chotto matte Sa-sasuke," mencoba menghentikan Sasuke akan apapun yang akan pemuda raven itu lakukan. "Sasuke, ugh bi-bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku?" ucap Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Hn," hanya gumaman bernada rendah yang didengarya sebelum ia rasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Menekan dan melumat bibir sewarna sakura miliknya lembut namun menuntut. Dan semakin lama semakin terasa kasar.

"Mmhh…ber-nnh-henti…nnh" gumam Naruto, bersusah payah menolak perlakuan sang dominan terhadap tubuhnya. Dan semakin keras memberontak saat dia rasakan sentuhan tangan dingin di perutnya—menyentuh langsung kulit tan-nya. Tapi perbedaan besar tubuh benar-benar berpengaruh, membuatnya benar-benar kesulitan.

Kulit lembut dalam sentuhannya sama sekali tidak membantu, membuat libidonya semakin memuncak. Menghiraukan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah yang saat ini dipenuhi rona merah. Menghiraukan penolakan pemuda mungil dibawahnya.

Dan tanpa dia ketahui, chakra orange kemerahan mulai menguar dari tubuh pemuda dibawahnya, hingga dapat dia rasakan rasa panas—terbakar—di telapak tangannya bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang di buka dengan keras lengkap dengan suara seruan yang tidak kalah keras.

"SASUKE! KAP—" Suigetsu yang merupakan pelaku pendobrakan pintu menghentikan kalimatnya seketika begitu melihat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto, sepertinya dia mengganggu.

Mengurungkan niat mulia untuk pergi begitu dia rasakan chakra yang begitu kuat dan Sasuke yang melompat ke belakang kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Dan dapat dia lihat, chakra orange kemerahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang saat ini duduk di tempat tidur dengan posisi menunduk.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Sai. Aku tugaskan kalian untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto—" berucap dengan menatap tajam satu persatu ninja di hadapannya, memberikan perintah,"—di kota Ame." Lamjutnya.

"Ame?" ninja bersurai perak itu memastikan.

"Ya, salah satu anbu yang aku kirim melihat salah satu anggota team Taka disana. Dan menurut informasi mereka menginap di salah satu penginapan di Ame bersama seorang pemuda blonde. Tapi pemuda itu hanya terlihat sekali." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

'Taka?' batin salah seorang diantara mereka.

'Ame, huh. Jadi dia benar-benar masih hidup. Kuso!' batin salah seorang lain diantara mereka sinis. Bersiap memberi informasi kepada 'mereka'.

"Bawa dia kembali!" perintahnya tegas.

"Hai," jawab ke-empatnya serentak.

Dan sebuah seringai terpasang apik di wajah'nya' tanpa di ketahui siapapun di ruangan itu. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue**

Akhirnya selesai*tepar*. Ini ame panjangin word-nya buat yang minta word lebih panjang.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, karena menurut ame ni chapter aneh banget. Kesannya maksa alur banget. Oh ya, menurut reader ni chapter lebih baik naik rate atau tetap di rate T. Ame benar-benar bingung nentuin rate buat chapter ini.

Di bawah sini balasan review bagi yang tidak log-in:

**Ochiane**

Rate-nya ganti? Ganti apa? K atau K+? bercanda.

Ame gak tau mau ganti rate apa tidak, ame galau. Tapi kalo seandainya tidak jadi ganti rate, ame udah siapin khusus buat ochian, okay?

Wah! Suatu kehormatan membuat anda jadi seorang fujoshi, fufufu*tertawa nista*

Ko malah guling-guling ditengah lapangan?*purapuragakkenal*

Terimakasih sudah me-riview, di tunggu kedatangannya lagi.

**Mikasa92**

Ame senang kalo Mikasa-san suka.

Ini lanjut. Terimakasih sudah me-riview, di tunggu kedatangannya lagi.

**Dark**

Wah! Senangnya fic ame dibilang bagus.

Plan-nya mau naik rate, tapi kurang tau juga ya. Word-nya dipanjangin, okay.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Terimakasih sudah me-riview, di tunggu kedatangannya lagi.

See you next chapter minna-san. . .** Review Please! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Ame kembali dengan chapter empat dattebayo? Adakah yang menunggu chapter ini minna-san? Ugh, gomenne ame lama updatenya , semua karena urusan dunia yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan*lebay*

Okay dari pada ame banyak cingcong mending langsung aja ne, minna-san**. Happy Reading! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **slight **NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Bawa dia kembali!" perintahnya tegas.

"Hai," jawab ke-empatnya serentak.

Dan sebuah seringai terpasang apik di wajah'nya' tanpa di ketahui siapapun di ruangan itu. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu.

**Chapter 4**

Chakra orange kemerahan masih menguar dari tubuh sang jinchuriki kyuubi. Geraman rendah terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Iris ruby dengan pupil vertical terlihat begitu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mereka tajam bagai predator yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Kyuubi," desis Sasuke.

Geraman itu kembali terdengar diikuti sesosok tubuh mungil melompat dari atas tempat tidur ke hadapan Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Chakra orange kemerahan semakin pekat munguar, membentuk empat ekor chakra.

"Bagaimana sekarang Sasuke?" Suigetsu lebih memilih menanyakan tindakan yang harus mereka ambil daripada mengenai apa yang terjadi hingga Naruto mengamuk dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi.

"Hen—" Sasuke menghentikan apapun yang akan diucapkannya begitu mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari Naruto. Dan terlihat olehnya, Naruto yang mencengkram kepalanya kuat, kemudian jatuh meringkuk dilantai penginapan.

"Na-naruto!" Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Naruto, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Menghiraukan rasa panas yang dia rasakan.

"Saa-sakit," rintih Naruto kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Aku akan memanggil Karin," ucap Suigetsu, memilih pergi mencari sepupu dadakan si pirang. Karena menurutnya hanya gadis berkacamata itu yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sa-kit…," dan Naruto terus mencengkram kepalanya, meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sungguh jika boleh jujur, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar panik—meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengamuk menggunakan chakra Kyuubi. Padahal awalnya dia hanya ingin menggoda si pirang, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini. Melonggarkan pelukannya begitu dia rasakan Naruto lebih tenang, tidak lagi meronta. Dan terlihat olehnya mata biru—berganti ruby—itu tertutup kelopak berwarna tan, peluh membasahi keningnya, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan napasnya terdengar berat. Pingsan.

Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, memindahkannya ke ranjang dengan hati-hati. Walaupun saat ini Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dirinya dapat melihat raut kesakitan itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Suigetsu kembali dengan Karin bersamanya dengan ekspresi panik. Segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto begitu dia sampai. Agak sulit memang, karena si pirang yang terus menggenggam kinagashi bagian depan si raven. Seolah melarang Sasuke untuk pergi jauh darinya. Berharap untuk terus bersama.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mengenai rasa sakit yang di rasakannya kemungkinan karena ingatannya yang ber-angsur kembali," jelas Karin. "Dan mengenai chakra Kyuubi, kemungkinan ini merupakan bukti pertahanannya. Dia masuk dalam situasi yang dianggapnya berbahaya, sehingga tanpa dia sadari dia memakai chakra Kyuubi. Karena dalam kasus ini Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, yang artinya dia juga tidak ingat mengenai chakra dan Kyuubi. Dan munculnya sesuatu dari masa lalunya—chakra Kyuubi—memicu alam bawah sadarnya membuka ingatannya yang lain." Menghela napas perlahan begitu selesai dengan penjelasannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto kepada Suigetsu dan berhenti pada sang Uchiha muda. Memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik dia berkata tanpa gentar, "jadi apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hingga Naruto menasa dirinya dalam situasi yang dia anggap berbahaya?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

Bias kemerahan telah merajai langit. Matahari juga telah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduan. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan satu persatu, menyambut datangnya sang malam. Seorang pemuda bersurai orange Nampak sedang berdiri di depan jendela disebuah kamar. Menutup jendela itu perlahan begitu ia mulai merasakan dinginnya malam. Melangkahkan kakinya kesamping satu-satunya tempat tidur diruangan itu begitu di dengarnya erangan pelan dari figure yang berbaring disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Juugo, taangan besarnya menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto yang mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Juugo-san. Tidak sakit lagi, hanya sedikit terasa berat," menerima gelas itu dan menenggak isinya hingga tak bersisa dan kembali bertanya, "sebenarnya aku kenapa? Dan dimana yang lain?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, hanya kilasan ingatan masa lalu mu yang mulai kembali. Itu yang dikatakan Karin."

Kembali ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan hingga pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai merah. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya begitu melihat orang yang dicarinya ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Juugo, Sasuke-kun memanggilmu." Ucap Karin menyampaikan tujuannya mencari pemuda orange itu. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat si pirang duduk begitu didengarnya Juugo bergumam dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin meendudukan dirinya diatas tempat Sasuke dan Naruto biasa beristirahat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja kepalaku terasa sedikit berat." Naruto menjelaskan apa yang tengah dia rasakan.

"Baguslah, mulai saat ini jangan memikirkan apapun dari masa lalumu, Naru-chan. Kau mengerti?"

"Karin-nee. Tadi saat aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku, aku seperti melihat gambar yang berputar di kepalaku, seorang pemuda yang mirip denganku hanya saja lebih muda sedang bersitegang dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke, lalu—" semburat merah dengan cepat menghiasi pipi dengan tiga garis itu, membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Lalu apa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin tidak sabar.

"—lalu—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin untuk mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya. "—lalu pemuda yang mirip denganku itu terdorong kedepan menimpa pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke tepat dibibir," menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah agar tidak terlihat oleh gadis dihadapannya. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena Karin telah melihat semburat itu, membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk mencubit gemas pipi kemerahan itu.

Mengabaikan keinginan nistanya, Karin berucap, "ya, itu mungkin salah satu kejadian masa lalumu, dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Jangan coba untuk mengingat lebih dari itu."

Menganggukkan kepala mengerti dengan peringatan Karin. Setelah menceritakan mengenai bocah yang mirip dengan Sasuke membuatnya ingat dengan pemuda bersurai raven itu, juga apa yang dilakukan pemuda bermata onyx itu kepadanya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Blush_

Dan pipi itu kembali dihiasi semburat merah.

Mengangkat wajahnya begitu dia medengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, melihat Karin yang beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan dia sempat mendengar Karin berucap tentang membawakan sesuatu untuk dia makan sebelum gadis berambut merah itu menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah dengan langit biru tanpa awan, angin berhembus ringan membelai kulit. Menimbulkan sensasi sejuk yang menyenangkan. Matahari juga baru saja menunaikan tugasnya menerangi bumi dibawahnya. Pagi yang cocok buntuk belanjaa dan jalan-jalan, itulah yang ada di pikiran Karin. Menyusuri jalanan desa Ame yang cukup ramai. Beberapa kios dan kedai beberapa baru memulai aktivitasnya dan beberapa telah menerima pelanggan. Harum masakan menggugah siapapun untuk mencicipi masakan yang terlihat telah terpajang dibeberapa kios.

Karin terus berjalan, sesekali menengok ke kanan da ke kiri begitu ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Menghiraukan dua orang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ya, dia memang mengetahui bahwa dia diikuti oleh dua orang ninja Konoha yang dia tahu adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura. Ninja konoha itu terlalu meremehkannya, pikirnya. Memutuskan belok ke kanan, melewati gang yang cukup sempit antara kedai teh dan toko kain dan berhenti di ujung gang yang ternyata jalan buntu. Memfokuskan pikirannya, menanti kedua ninja Konoha yang mengikutinya.

Hari keberuntungan mereka, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura. Semalam mereka sudah memutuskan berpencar, membagi tim menjadi dua dan terdiri dari dua orang setiap tim. Dan Neji juga Sakura mendapatkan tim yang sama. Pagi ini sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin melihat-lihat, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka. Di depan sana salah seorang anggota tim Taka yang mereka kenal sebagai Karin sedang berjalan santai di jalanan desa Ame. Sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin tertarik akan sesuatu. Mengikuti gadis berambut merah itu penuh kewaspadaan, meski kelihatannya Karin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya diikuti. Mereka tidak bisa meremehkan salah satu tim Taka yang terkenal akan kemampuan medeteksi chakra itu.

Untuk apa gadis itu memasuki gang? Benak mereka bertanya. Bukankah biasanya gang antara kedai seperti itu adalah jalan buntu, oh! Mungkun ada jalan lain diantara kedua bangunan itu. Mengikuti Karin yang sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik gang dengan penuh waspasa. Dan ketika mereka telah sampai di ujung gang yang mereka temukan hanya kekosongan. Tidak ada gadis bersurai merah di ujung gang yang merupakan jalan buntu.

Sial! Mereka telah dikelabuhi.

karin bersikap biasa pasti bukan karena dia tidak tahu ada yang mengikutinya. Melainkan karena dia sudah tahu. Tipuan murahan, dan mereka telah berhasil dikelabuhi dengan tipuan murahan itu.

Dan satu kecerobohan yang terlambat mereka sadari, kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan byakugan milik Neji?

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata elang terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dengan senyum puas yang terukir dibibirnya begitu Karin behasil mengelabuhi keduanya.

Memeriksa keadaan gang, mungkin ada petunjuk kemana hadis itu pergi. Memeriksa sitiap sudutnya teliti. Mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari apapun yang sedang mereka pperhatikan kepada seekor anjing ninja dengan hite-ate desa mereka.

"Yo! Neji, Sakura!" Sapa pakkun dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas.

"Ada apa, Pakkun?" Tanya kunoichi berambut pink itu.

"Kalian diperintahkan untuk segera menuju Akazakura?"

"Akazakura?" ulang Sakura.

"Ya. Beberapa missing nin rangking S dari berbagai Negara berkumpul disana, mereka menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki. Memang anggotanya orang-orang yang jelas berbeda dengan Akatsuki yang dahulu. Tapi tetap saja mereka berbahaya, motif Akatsuki yang sekarang ialah untuk menguasai pemerintahan. Dan mereka memulainya dari Akazakura, karena Negara ini bukanlah Negara berbasis besar seperti Suna dan Konoha. Oleh karena itu Akazakura meminta bantuan kepada Konoha. Guy, Rock Lee, Ino dan Shino sudah diperintahkan untuk mengatasi orang-orang itu, tapi sepertinya sedikit kualahan menghadapi mereka. Karena posisi kalian paling dekat dengan Akazakura maka kalian di perintahkan untuk menuju Akazakura segera."

"Baiklah kami mengerti," ucap Hyuuga Neji, dan ketiganya segera menghilang menuju Akazakura.

.

.

.

"Mereka disini, Ninja konoha. Mereka disini Sasuke-kun," ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah pada Uchiha bungsu yang berdiri di hadapannya , bersandar pada dinding penginapan.

"Mereka disini, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Karin mengulang kembali apa yang telah di ucapkannya begitu tidak ada respon dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Sebenarnya Karin cukup geram dengan respon si raven yang terus diam, tidakkah pemuda ini sadar bahwa keberadaan ninja Konoha di Ame pasti ada hubungannya dengan si pirang manis yang di klaim seenaknya oleh Sasuke sebagai istri. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa keberadaan ninja Konoha adalah untuk Naruto? Jika kalian bertanya seperti itu maka dia akan menjawab, insting wanita. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun bukan untuk Naruto keberadaan orang-orang Konoha itu disini merupakan ancaman bagi kelangsungan kebersamaan mereka bersama si pirang.

"Sasu—" Karin menghentikan ucapannya begitu dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang tidak asing di dekat mereka. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik dinding di seberang timur. Bersembunyi didinding lorong menuju dalam penginapan.

Naruto bermaksud untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar. Sebenarnya pemuda ini ingin pergi sendirian tetapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersesat karena belum hafal daerah ini. Bermaksud meminta Karin untuk menaemaninya jalan-jalan begitu dilihatnya Karin berjalan dilorong, didepannya. Tapi dia urungkan keinginannya begitu melihat gadis berambut merah itu berjalan tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya hingga dia mengikuti gadis itu hingga ke halaman belakang. Bersembunyi di balik dinding lorong menuju dalam dan luar penginapan begitu Karin berhenti dan nampaknya menghampiri seseorang.

"Mereka disini, Ninja konoha. Mereka disini Sasuke-kun," di dengarnya Karin berbicara dengan seseorang. Sepertinya yang di ajaknya bicara adalah Sasuke. Dia mendengar kata Konoha yang entah kenapa tidak asing baginya. Tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan rindu mendengar kata itu di sebut.

"Mereka disini, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" dapat di dengarnya Karin kembali mengulang informasinya. Kali ini dapat di dengarnya sedikit nada geram dalam kalimat yang di ucapkan Karin.

"Sasu—" dapat di dengarnya lagi Karin memanggil nama Sasuke, tapi terhenti pada suku kata kedua. Ada apa? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Berusaha lebih mendekat dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, tanpa menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Tapi tetap dia tidak mendengar apapun, mungkinkah kedua orang itu tahu adaseseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Pikir Naruto.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang begitu dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Menolehkan kepala dengan gerakan patah-patah melihat siapa yang memergokinya sedang 'mendengarkan'. Dan menghela nafas lega begitu melihat seseorang itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, naru?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Suigetsu.

"Err, etto-aku err…jalan-jalan. Ya, aku sedang jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto gugup. Iris sapphirenya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari jawaban yang cukup logis dan menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Jaa Sui-chan," tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan lebih dari Suigetsu, si pirang memilih untuk pergi.

"Dia sudah pergi," menghampiri kedua rekannya setelah memasatikan Naruto sudah kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku dan Juugo sudah mendapatkan tempat yang kau minta, desa Nori. Sebuah desa non-shinobi yang letaknya sekitar enam puluh kilometer dari sini. Desa yang cukup tersembunyi karena letaknya yang berada di tengah hutan." Jelas Suigetsu.

"Desa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Karin penasaran, sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa Ninja Konoha pasti akan mencari Naruto, dan mereka pasti akan menemukan posisi kita cepat ataau lambat." Jelas suigetsu kembali, "jadi kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya." Lanjutnya.

Ya, Sasuke memang sudah mengetahui hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Oleh karena itu dia memilih untuk membawa Naruto ke tempat lain. Tidak, jangan berfikir Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi karena dia takut bertarung dengan paa ninja Konoha itu. Tetapi karena dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Naruto yang mendapatkan kembali ingatannya karena bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya. Dan akan berakhir dirinya yang di tinggalkan oleh pemuda blonde itu.

.

.

.

Menduduki ranjangnya begitu dia sampai dikamar. Ingatannya kembali pada percakapan Sasuke dan Karin yang didengarnya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu familiar dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh keduanya. Mencoba memutar kembali memorinya, berusaha mengingat apakah bahan pembicaraan yang di dengarnya berkaita dengan sesuatu di masa lalunya. Terus berusaha mengingat hingga dirasakannya gelombang rasa sakit yang amat sangat di bagian kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk sebelum gelap memenuhi penglihatannya.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di sebuah ruang yang pipa di sana sini. Lantai di bawahnya penug genangan air. Tempat itupun terlihat minim cahaya, terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang raksasaa. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap tajam dari balik jeruji. Dan dapat dilihatnya sesosok makhluk seperti rubah hanya saja berukuran sangat besar dengan bulu orange kemerahan berada didalamnya. Menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Hei gaki," ucap makhluk itu dengan suara beratnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . .

Selesai sudah chapter empat. Gomenne lama, ame inginnya bisa update cepat, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Dan ame juga mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review yang tidak log-in, itu karena ame update-nya lewat hape. Jadi bingung deh ngetiknya gimana.

Okay, ame kerja dulu.*lagi waktunya shift malam*· See you. . .

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

Seorang pemuda berjalan di sebuah ruang dengan pipa di sana sini. Lantai di bawahnya penuh genangan air. Tempat itupun terlihat minim cahaya, terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang raksasaa. Sepasang mata berwarna merah menatap tajam dari balik jeruji. Dan dapat dilihatnya sesosok makhluk seperti rubah hanya saja berukuran sangat besar dengan bulu orange kemerahan berada didalamnya. Menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"**Hei gaki**," ucap makhluk itu dengan suara beratnya.

**Chapter 5**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat masih berkutat pada berkas-berkas di atas meja meskipun hari sudah beranjak malam. Meletakkan dokumen yang sedang dibacanya keatas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan, berharap pening yang dirasakannya berkurang. Entah kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Para tetua dan beberapa orang yang tidak menyetujui pengangkatan Naruto menggantikan dirinya hingga membuat syarat tak masuk akal. Menikah dengan gadis dari klan Hyuuga padahal semua orang tahu bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Sakura. Juga mengenai si pirang yang menghilang, Hinata yang tetap bungkam belum lagi bocah Uchiha itu.

Sang Hokage kelima itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Berjalan kebelakang kursi menuju jendela yang terbuka bebas. Dapat dirasakannya angin yang berhembus perlahan, membuatnya sedikit merasa relaks. Semburat merah pada langit sore ini sama dengan sore hari itu. Hari yang hampir membuatnya juga Iruka mengalami serangan jantung. Hari dimana Uchiha bungsu mengatakan apa yang menjadi alasannya tetap berada di Konoha setelah perang berakhir. Sore itu Sasuke mengungkapkan hal itu padanya juga Iruka, diruangan yang sama dengan ruangan tempat berada kini.

**Flashback on**

"Aku mencintai Naruto," ucap Sasuke tegas. Manik onyx-nya menatap langsung iris madu Tsunade kemudian beralih kepada iris cokelat Iruka penuh keyakinan.

"Kami tahu kau mencintainya, bukankah seharusnya seperti itu. Dengan begitu kalian akan merasakan seperti apa memiliki sahabat juga saudara—yang sebenarnya—secara bersamaan," ucap Iruka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bukannya dia tidak tahu arti mencintai yang telah diungkapkan pemuda Uchiha ini, hanya saja dia tidak ingin percaya.

"Bukan cinta yang seperti itu Iruka-sensei," kembali Sasuke berucap dengan tenang.

Memijit pelipisnya perlahan, meredakan pening yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan setelah mendengar pernyatan si Uchiha bungsu. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau memiliki maksud dibalik pernyataan itu"

"Hn, tentu saja. Yang aku inginkan adalah Naruto. Aku ingin memilikinya, menjadikannya istriku. Dan aku hanya sedang meminta izin untuk menikahi orang yang aku cintai kepada `keluarganya`" Onyx-nya menyorot penuh keyakinan, menunjukkan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh akan apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Dan suara pukulan yang keras diikuti dengan retaknya sesuatu terdengar dan kembali diikuti bunyi debaman yang tak kalah keras setelah Sasuke mengutarakan kalimat panjangnya.

Sang Hokage ke lima secara reflek berdiri begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu. Memukulkan tangannya yang telah terkepal sedari tadi pada meja. Dihantamkannya sekuat tenaga, membuat benda persegi yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua. Berbeda dengan sang Hokage yang melampiaskan rasa tidak sukanya akan ucapan Sasuke dengan menghancurkan meja kerjanya. Umino Iruka justru membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya ekstrim.

"Kau! Jangan bercanda. Kau juga tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti, Uchiha!" sentaknya keras. Bagaimnana mungkin bocah ini mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apakah Naruto tahu tentang ini?" Iruka bertanya dengan sabar setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa shock-nya.

Mengalihkan focus onyx-nya pada iris cokelat sang guru akademi sebelum berujar dengan santai, "tidak."

"Tidak ku izinkan!" ucap Tsunade tegas. Dari nada yang dia keluarkan terdengar bahwa kalimat itu mutlak tidak dapat di bantah.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang kau mencintai Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memaksanya?"

"Aku tidak memaksanya, karena aku yakin dia pasti akan memilihku daripada gadis Hyuuga itu maupun Konoha." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Uchiha dan rasa percaya dirinya yang terlampau tinggi.

**Flashback off**

Dan setelah mengatakan itu dengan tanpa permisi si Uchiha bungsu melenggang pergi, dasar tidak sopan. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, dua hari setelah Sasuke menyatakan 'lamaran' pemuda raven itu menghilang bersama anggota Taka yang lain hingga saat ini. _Mungkinkah kepergian bocah blonde kesayangannya memiliki hubungan dengan perginya tim Taka? Mengingat dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, keberadaan Taka saat ini bersama seorang pemuda blonde,_ benaknya bertanya.

Kening putihnya berkerut memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin saja berhubungan. Kembali memijit pelipisnya begitu spekulasi lain muncul. Menghela napas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus mengunjungi kedai sake untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak tan mengerjab perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Dan mata bertahtakan sapphire itu terbelalak begitu mendapati dirinya yang berada dalam dekapan seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan posisi miring. Wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang 'suaminya' dengan sebelah lengan Sasuke yang menyangga kepala pirangnya. Mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati kelopak mata pucat itu masih tertutup.

Mengamati detail wajah sang Uchiha dengan teliti. Mengagumi ketampanan pemuda yang mendekapnya posesif. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa pemuda tampan dan sempurna seperti Sasuke memilih dirinya yang seorang laki-laki sebagai pendamping, karena dia yakin banyak wanita di luar sana yang menginginkan si raven. Semakin membenamkan wajahnya begitu pemikiran lain sampai padanya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih baik darinya dan memutuskan untuk pergi, apa yang harus di lakukannya. Wajah manisnya menunjukkan ekspresi sendu begitu pemikiran itu terus berputar di otaknya.

"Ada apa?" Sedikit tersentak begitu didengarnya suara baritone menggema di telinganya.

Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda Uchiha itu sebelum mata onyx Sasuke melihat ekspresi sendunya. Menggeleng perlahan begitu Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Katakan!" Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa meredam rasa penasarannya akan perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Karena Naruto ditambah ekspresi sendu sangatlah tidak cocok.

Melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Iris sapphirenya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari jawaban yang sekiranya dapat memuaskan Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda raven yang masih berbaring dengan posisi miring begitu dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Ne `suke, ini dimana?" Mata birunya masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kamar,"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi ruangan ini berbeda dengan yang dulu,"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan tidak jelas.

"TEME!" Teriaknya kesal

Tubuh tegap yang Uchiha sedikit tersentak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Bukan karena teriakan si pirang yang kelewat keras tapi karena panggilan Naruto yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya-nya memastikan. Menatap langsung iris indah yang menunjukkan kegugupan entah karena apa.

"E-etto," iris biru itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang gugup ataupun mencari jawaban. "Etto, karena—" kembali berfikir ulang mengenai jawaban yang akan diberikannya, "KAU MEMANG PANTAS DIPANGGIL SEPERTI ITU!", lanjutnya. Sungguh bersemangat.

Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu seketika menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, tidak ingin pendengarannya terganggu karena teriakan uke-nya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini berengsek, huh" Sasuke memperlihatkan seringai yang tidak dapat di artikan memiliki niatan baik bagi yang melihatnya.

"Ya benar, kau juga playboy," lanjut Naruto tanpa mengetahui seringai yang terpasang apik di bibir Sasuke.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto menyebutnya playboy. Seingatnya selama ini dia tidak pernah mengumbar kata-kata cinta ataupun memiliki banyak kekasih. Tapi kenapa si dobe ini menyebutnya playboy. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini_, pikir sasuke. Memutuskan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tidak beres disini Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan—interogasinya.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah menjadi playboy?" Mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk di depan Naruto yang saat ini mulai berbicara.

"Tentu saja saat aku dan Sakura-chan terkena jurus Madara dan terlempar ke dunia paralel," jelas Naruto santai. Belum sadar bahwa saat ini telah masuk perangkap Uchiha bungsu. "Kau tahu, di sana kau memiliki banyak sekali kekasih. Benar-benar seorang play—" seketika menghentikan ucapannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan begitu dia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya kalimat-kalimat itu keluar. Jika seperti sudah pasti Sasuke curiga dan hal yang disembunyikannya akan terbongkar saat ini juga.

"Jadi sejak kapan?" Tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Gurat emosi nampak jelasfii wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

"E-etto, a-ku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

Mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh berbaring di tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Membuat si pirang tidak berkutik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi campur aduk yang sangat tidak Uchiha. Gabungan antara marah, kesal, malu dan bahagia. Marah karena Naruto tidak memberitahunya bahwa si pirang telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Kesal karena dia mas rasa telah di bohongi. Malu karena dia harus terus ber-akting padahal Naruto sudah mengingat semuanya. Bahagia karena Naruto telah menmengingatnya kembali.

"E-etto," Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Padahal dia baru mengingat semuanya kemarin-mungkin- dan hari ini semuanya telah terbongkar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukan bahwa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Raut bahagia tampak jelas pada wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu, tapi tidak dapat di dipungkiri jika terdapat raut kesedihan di sana.

Tersenyum lembut dan menatap onyx pemuda yang sedang menindinya dengan pandangan lembut. "Gomenne," ucapnya lirih. Tangan kanan berkulit tan itu mengusap lembut sisi wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. "Gomenne,"

Memeluk erat pemuda yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Menumpukan suluruh berat badan pada pemuda pirang dibawahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata tang keluar dari bibir keduanya, hanya ada meresapi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

Suara pertarungan terdengar jelas begitu memasuki area pemerintahan Akazakura. Suara denting logam yang beradu dan pelafalan segel jurus begitu mendominasi. Gerbang istana yang semula berdiri kokoh kini telah rata dengan tanah. Beberapa paviliun dengan bunga-bunga yang semula terlihat indah kini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Korban pun berjatuhan dari pihak sekutu maupun pihak lawan.

"Sakura! FOKUS!" seru Kakashi. Memperingatkan sang kunoichi berambut pink yang nampaknya sedang tidak fokus.

"Hai!"

'_Sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Dan melenyapkanmu selamanya.'_

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . .

Ugh, gomenne. Chapter lima jauh lebih pendek daripada chapter lalu tapi ame updatenya jauh lebih lama. Gomenne*bungkukbungkuk*. Itu semua karena ame yang super sibuk*alasan*, lagi shift pagi jadi waktu ngetiknya tidak terlalu lama.

Okay daripada ame banyak alasan mending balas review yang tidak log in. . .

**Yuichi**

iya, ini sudah lanjut. . .

terimakasih sudah mereview. . .

**Ochiane**

Gomenne, masih proses.

Okay tak malasah , tapi nulis check sheet sama nulis ff itu beda jauh lo…

Okay, terimakasih sudah mereview. . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

Tersenyum lembut dan menatap _onyx _pemuda yang sedang menindinya dengan pandangan lembut. "_Gomenne_," ucapnya lirih. Tangan kanan berkulit tan itu mengusap lembut sisi wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. "_Gomenne_,"

Memeluk erat pemuda yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Menumpukan suluruh berat badan pada pemuda pirang dibawahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata tang keluar dari bibir keduanya, hanya ada meresapi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

**Chapter 6**

Sang _Godaime _Hokage duduk di kursi kerjanya. Jari-jarinya dia tautkan membentuk menara di depan wajahnya masih terlihat cantik dengan kedua iris madunya menatap serius ke empat _shinobi _di hadapannya. Sementara ke dua _shinobi _di hadapannya juga menatap sang Hokage serius sedang yang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas dan juga wajah yang selalu tersenyum.

"Misi penangkapan Akatsuki berhasil di laksanakan. Empat dari mereka meninggal ketika melawan, satu diantaranya meledakkan diri, dan yang lainnya di tangkap dan akan di serahkan kembali pada negara asal masing-masing untuk menerima hukuman. Dan dalang dari kudeta ini sebenarnya adalah kakak dari yang mulia raja yang tidak puas karena dia tidak terpilih menjadi raja." jelas sang _copy-nin_ tanpa perubahan ekpresi yang berarti.

"Guy-_sensei _saat ini sedang di rawat, begitu juga Rock Lee yang terlalu bersemangat menggunakan _chakra. _Yamanaka Ino tidak dapat ikut melapor karena ada urusan penting dengan keluarganya, dan Hyuuga Neji dia sedang di rawat intensif karena terkena racun salah satu anggota Akatsuki." lapor Sai, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan adalah hal penting karena senyum di wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan misi kalian sendiri?" kembali sang _Godaime _Hokage bertanya.

"Kalau mengenai itu aku memiliki sebuah informasi," kali ini pemilik marga Haruno lah yang menjawab, membuat seseoramg merasa tidak di anggap karena tidak juga mendapat dialog. "Karin, salah satu anggota Taka ada di Ame. Jadi kemungkinan besar Sasuke atau mungkin juga Naruto ada di sana. Aku dan Neji sempat mengikutinya tapi dia berhasil lolos." lanjut Sakura.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah! Kasus Akazakura dianggap telah seleasi dan di tutup, dan mengenai kemungkinan keberadaan Naruto dan Taka akan kita selidiki lagi nantinya. Aku berikan kalian waktu istirahat selama tiga hari. BUBAR!"

Dan ke empat _shinobi _itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Menyisakan Tsunade yang memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai musim semi tampak berdiri menyandar pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Surai musim semi-nya tampak bergerak perlahan di permainkan angin, mata _emeraldnya _memandang lurus pada langit malam tanpa awan di atas sana. Langit hitam yang mengingatkannya akan pria pujaan-nya sejak kecil. Yang mengingatkan akan iris mata pemuda yang selalu menatap sinis hampir semua orang, termasuk dirinya.

Tangan putihnya mengepal erat begitu mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu menatap hampir semua orang juga dirinya, lalu kenapa 'dia' mendapat tatapan lembut itu? Kenapa harus 'dia' dan bukan dirinya yang sejak lama menaruh hati pada sang bungsu Uchiha.

Dia tidak tahu apa kurang dirinya. Dia cantik, cerdas dan di kagumi, tapi kenapa pemuda itu memilih si pirang yang menurutnya berisik itu. Apa yang di miliki Naruto dan tidak dia miliki?

_'Apa kau tahu? Jantungku serasa di tusuk seribu pedang ketika kau berkata bahwa kau mencintai Naruto dan ingin menikahinya di depan Tsunade-sama dan Iruka-san.' _keluh Sakura di dalam hati. Satu tetes kristal jatuh di punggung tangannya yang terkepat erat menahan ngilu di dadanya.

"Tidak ada yang pantas bersamamu selain aku. Jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu maka dia pun tidak!" gumamnya penuh penekanan. Iris hijau teduhnya menggelap karena kebencian.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, meskipun malam sudah tiba tapi sang _godaime _Hokage masih berada di kantornya. Mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang entah kenapa tidak ada habisnya. Jemari dengan cat kuku berwarna merahnya beberapa kali menggoreskan sesuatu pada kertas dengan pena di genggaman-nya.

Asistennya, Shizune nampak sedang merapikan beberapa berkas yang telah selesai dia kerjakan. Sedangkan babi _pink _yang biasa bersamanya tampak tertidur lelap di atas _sofa _tamu.

Mengalihkan pandangan iris madunya dari berkas-berkas ke arah pintu begitu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke rungannya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendapati tamu tidak di undangnya adalah Hinata.

"Hinata-_san_, _konbanwa_." sapa Shizune dengan senyum ramahnya.

"_Konbanwa,_" Hinata membalas sapaan Shizune sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Hokage. Surai _indigo-_nya bergerak perlahan seiring geraknya. Mata _lavender_nya memancarkan keinginan akan sesuatu yang belum Tsunade ketahui.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade _to the point._

"Ini mengenai Naruto-_kun_, aku akan mengatakan yang aku ketahui."

**Flashback**

Siang itu adalah hari yang cerah, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di desa bersama kekasihnya, Hinata. Sejak tadi terlihat si pirang bercerita banyak hal entah apa itu, sedang gadis di sebelahnya terlihat melihat ke arahnya, mendengarkan apa yang dia ceritakan dengan wajah berbinar bahagia. Dan sesekali menunduk begitu melihat senyum si pirang.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasa Naruto tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Mengarahkan _lavender-_nya pada si pirang yang terpaku memandang satu titik. Terpantul dalam mata spesialnya Naruto sedang meremas jaket di bagian dada dengan bibir bawah yang dia gigit, seperti menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Penasaran dengan apa yang menyita perhatian Naruto, sang nona Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya. Di sana, dia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah toko _accessories._

Sakura terlihat begitu senang sedangkan Sasuke sudah dapat di pastikan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan binar tertarik setiap gadis yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat begitu dia merasa sesak di dadanya. '_Rupanya Naruto-_kun _masih menyukai Sakura-_chan._' _batin Hinata sedih.

Hari ini hari minggu dan ini adalah kencan ketiga mereka setelah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan selama menjalaninya Hinata merasa amat senang meskipun di sudut hatinya dia merasa ada yang tidak benar di sini. Dia tidak tahu apa itu dan sejujurnya itu cukup mengganggunya.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan makan bersama di kedai _yakiniku. _Harum daging panggang menyambut mereka ketika memasuki kedai. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu seketika mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar nama mereka di serukan dari ujung ruang kedai.

Di sana ada Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji dan juga Sasuke. Tampaknya mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan misi yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan bergabung dengan teman-teman akademi mereka.

_Ada apa ini?_

Batin Hinata bertanya begitu dia melihat ekpresi Naruto yang seperti itu. Ekspresi yang sama dengan saat mereka bertemu dengan Sakura juga Sasuke. Senyum yang sama ketika mereka menyapa Sakura tempo hari. Senyum yang di paksakan, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jika kemarin dia dapat beranggapan bahwa Naruto berekpresi seperti ketika melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Lalu kenapa juga dia berekspresi seperti ketika yang ada di hadapannya adalah Ino yang meletakkan daging panggang yang baru matang di mangkuk sang Uchiha bungsu?

Kenapa dia merasa seolah Naruto tidak rela jika Ino dan Sasuke duduk berdekatan seperti itu.

_Semua tentang Sasuke?_

_Kenapa?_

_Mungkinkah?_

Memaku pandangannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. "_Baka!_" runtuknya dalam hati karena baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan. _Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto begitu sadar sejak tadi Hinata hanya diam sambil memandanginya.

_Blush._

Menundukkan kepala, Hinata coba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan _pony _yang cukup panjang begitu ketahuan memerhatikan si pirang dengan intens.

"Ti-tidak apa-a-pa, Na-naruto-_kun_."

"Nah makanlah, jangan terlalu intens memandangiku. Nanti kau bisa semakin terpesona loh." Naruto meletakkan beberapa potong daging panggang ke dalam mangkuk makan Hinata ketika bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada jahil. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pemuda _raven _yang duduk di seberangnya memandang dengan sorot cemburu, lengkap dengan aura kelam yang tentu saja hanyalah imajiner.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat ekpresi itu di wajah Naruto. Ekpresi terluka yang tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya karena senyum dan cengiran yang selalu pemuda pirang itu tampakkan. Tetapi tidak dengan dirinya yang selalu memerhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam. Mengamati setiap detail ekspresi yang pernah di tampakkan si pirang, hingga dia mengetahui apa yang bahkan Naruto coba tahan. Apa yang coba Naruto sembunyikan atau mungkin apa yang coba si pirang ingkari.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya ke bawah sana, ke arah pemuda _raven _yang sepertinya sedang di goda oleh beberapa anggota _rocky-nine _karena ketahuan sedang keluar berdua dengan si gadis Haruno.

"E-eh ya?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita Naruto-_kun._" ucap Hinata tanpa melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang membelalakkan mata dengan mulut yang membuka tutup seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"A-apa?"

"Ne Naruto-_kun,_ bukankah akan terasa semakin sakit jika menahannya. Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja?" tanya Hinata tanpa terbata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan cairan bening yang siap tumpah dari sepasang _lavender_-nya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Naruto, jadi dia harus bisa. Hembusan angin lembut membelai wajahnya perlahan seolah memberi keyakinan untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-_chan? _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Bukankah Naruto-_kun _menyukai Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tidak mengungkapkannya? Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan menolak. Karena aku yakin Sasuke-_kun _juga menyukai Naruto-_kun_"

Lagi, iris biru Naruto terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar kalimat Hinata. Tidak bisa percaya akan apa yang di katakan oleh Hinata. Wajahnya pun terasa memanas memdengar kalimat itu.

Jika bukan karena situasi yang cukup berat mungkin Hinata dengan senang hati tertawa cekikikan begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. _Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa Naruto-_kun _terlihat sangat manis saat bersemu? _Batin Hinata melihat semu kemerahan di wajah Naruto akibat perkataannya.

"Aku melihatnya, selama ini Naruto-_kun _selalu memerhatikan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan hanya Sasuke-_kun _yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda darimu. Dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa kalian telah terikat satu sama lain sejak kalian mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _rival_.

Mata Naruto-_kun _selalu melihat Sasuke-_kun _dengan lembut sekalipun kalian sedang berargumen. Tidakkah Naruto-_kun _menyadari bahwa selama ini kau selalu terlihat tidak rela ketika Sasuke-_kun _bersama seseorang?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak, kami ini _rival _dan juga sahabat tidak lebih." entah kenapa Naruto nyeri di ulu hatinya menyadari perkataannya sendiri.

Hinata beranjak dari posisinya, kini dia berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi. "Aku tahu Naruto-_kun _menyadarinya, hanya saja Naruto-_kun _mencoba menolaknya entah karena kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki atau karena hubungan di antara kita atau mungkin karena posisi Hokage.

Jadi aku putuskan untuk melepas Naruto-_kun_. Tolong pikirkanlah apa yang benar-benar Naruto-_kun _inginkan. Yakinlah bahwa pilihan itu akan membawa Naruto-_kun _pada kebahagiaan. Aku akan menerima keputusan apapun yang Naruto-_kun _pilih. Pikirkan dan tentukanlah, tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa Naruto-_kun_." dan setelahnya Hinata pergi meninggalkan sang _jinchuriki _Kyuubi bergelut dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelunya di desa _shinobi, _Konoha _gakure._ Pagi ini terasa begitu ramai kalau tidak ingin di bilang gempar karena menghilangnya sang mantan _missing-nin_ yang mungkin akan kembali berlabel _missing-nin_ bersama _team_-nya, Taka.

Hinata melihat dirinya terpaku memandang patung Hokage. Berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia pergi Hinata-_chan_, kau bilang dia menyukaiku tapi kenapa dia pergi?"

Dan kali ini Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Naruto, karena dia yakin jawaban itu hanya bisa di dapat dari hati Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut tapi belum juga dia dapat memejamkan mata, oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk duduk di beranda kamarnya. Mengamati bulan yang bersinar penuh dengan bintang bertaburan karena langit cerah. Megeratkan _haori _yang membalut tubuhnya begitu dia merasa udara terasa mendingin dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan.

Seketika berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung ketika dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tapi kemudia dia menurunkan kewaspadaan begitu tahu siapa tamunya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Disana, di hadapannya berdiri Uzumaki Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tubuhnya di balut _haori _berwarna cokelat muda.

Naruto berjalan, mendekat ke arah Hinata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Cengiran yang tadi terpatri di wajahnya seketika menghilang dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi serius.

"Hinata-_chan_, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, terima kasih telah menerimaku, terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku akan perasaanku. Kau benar, aku menyukai ah tidak! Aku memcintainya. Aku cemburu ketika dia bersama Sakura-_chan _ataupun Ino.

Maafkan aku, maaf karena kau harus terluka karena kebodohanku. Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan_, dan terima kasih." wajah tampan tetapi cukup manis sang _jinchuriki _tersenyum begitu teduh yang mau tidak mau membuat Hinata melengkungkan seulas senyum tulus.

"Jadi, aku putuskan untuk percaya bahwa perasaan kami sama. Aku putuskan biarlah kali ini aku mengejarnya kembali, bukan untuk membawanya pulang kembali ke desa, bukan untuk janji pada Sakura-_chan _tetapi untuk diriku sendiri."

"Ya, kejarlah dia untukmu sendiri Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum lebar, menyemangati pemuda yang pernah dan telah mencuri hatinya.

"Jika yang lainnya bertanya kemana aku pergi, bisakah kau menjawab 'aku pasti akan bahagia', dan tolong kau yakinkan pada mereka bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_." hangat, terasa begitu hangat ketika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini. Meskipun pelukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih juga perpisahan tapi di begitu menikmatinya.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku akan sesekali memberimu kabar." itulah terakhir kali Hinata mendengar suara Naruto di antara angin yang berhembus lembut.

Menangis, terisak begitu Naruto telah pergi. Menangisi cinta pertama yang tidak mungkin dia miliki sebelum mengenyahkan bayangan pemuda itu dari hatinya.

**Flashback end**

Tsunade benar-benar sulit percaya akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tapi tidak mungkin gadis yang selalu bungkam perihal Naruto ini mengarang kebohongan ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara mengenai bocah kesayangannya.

Jika cerita itu benar, itu artinya Naruto pergi karena si Uchiha pergi. Mengorbankan jabatan Hokage yang hanya selangkah lagi akan didapatkan-nya demi perasaannya pada si Uchiha bungsu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan setelah menceritakan semua ini padaku?" tanya Tsunade dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia yakin Hianta pasti memiliki suatu tujuan dengan menceritakan perihal Naruto.

"Ikutkan aku dalam misi pencarian Naruto-_kun_, masukkan aku satu _team _dengan Sakura-_chan_." jawab Hinata dengan seulas senyum.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"NANI?!"

Teriakan ber-_volume _tinggi terdengar dari sebuah rumah sederhana yang menjorok ke hutan di desa Nori. Teriakan ketidak percayaan itu di suarakan oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kaca mata berbingkai merah bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan dengan gigi runcing yang tersusun rapi. Sedangkan pemuda berambut orange yang juga baru saja menerima informasi hanya sesaat membelalakkan matanya.

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

_Memalukan,_

_. . ._

Mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikiran ke-tiga orang berbeda 'warna' itu. Menatap _horror _pemuda _blonde _yang saat ini duduk dengan menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian pirang yang sudah mulai memanjang.

Baiklah, kita sedikit _flashback _mengenai apa yang telah terjadi hingga pagi yang tenang ini rusak sudah karena teriakan duo Karin dan Suigetsu.

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang _special_. Masing-masing bagian dari keluarga kecil ini melakukan rutinitas masing-masing. Dan setelah Karin mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa sarapan sudah siap, Sasuke, Juugo dan Suigetsu segera bergegas ke meja makan. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak di sebutkan, itu karena memang pemuda pirang inilah yang menyiapkan sarapan, err ralat, membantu Karin menyiapkan sarapan.

Acara sarapan mereka awalnya berlangsung dengan biasa hingga pemuda pirang manis meletakkan sumpit-nya dan memecah keheningan acara sarapan mereka.

"Err, etto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan," kepala pirang itu menunduk begitu mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja, Naru-_chan_," ucap Karin. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang seolah sedang dalam posisi tidak nyaman.

"Etto, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku sudah mengingat semuanya." Menghela napas lega begitu informasi yang ingin di sampaikannya sejak tadi akhirnya tersampaikan juga.

"Oh," jawab Karin dan Suigetsu bersamaan. Menjawab dengan santai seolah informasi yang mereka terima sama halnya dengan kalimat 'salju turun di musim dingin'. Hingga mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari kalimat pendek yang baru saja di ucapkan sang _jinchuriki _Kyuubi.

_Loading 1%. . . ._

_Loading 15%. . . ._

_Loading 30%. . . ._

_Loading 75%. . . ._

_Loading 100%. . . ._

_Loading Complete. . . ._

"_NANI_?!" dan teriakan bernada tanya dengan _volume _kelewat tinggi terdengar begitu mereka selesai memproses informasi yang baru saja mereka terima.

Sekarang kita kembali pada masa sekarang. Di mana ketiga orang itu masih menatap _horror _pemuda pirang yang saat ini sudah mengangkat wajahnya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara teriakan Karin dan Suigetsu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangkan efek yang di timbulkan dari informasinya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Juugo.

"Err, sejak setelah aku mendengar percakapan Karin-_nee _dan _teme_," menjawab dengan sedikit ragu, tangan _tan_-nya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"I-itu artinya sebelum kita sampai di desa ini, bukan? Tiga minggu yang lalu?" Suigetsu hanya bisa ber-ekpresi tidak percaya akan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bertiga tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang berstatus _jinchuriki _kyuubi itu sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali—Sasuke tidak masuk hitungan karena mereka yakin bungsu Uchiha itu sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mungkin karena mereka tidak mengamati perubahan sikap pemuda pirang itu. Oh, itukah sebabnya mengapa Naruto sama sekali tidak bertanya perihal mereka yang pindah ke desa Nori. Seolah dia memang sudah mengetahui alasannya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Karin demgan pandangan menyelidik. Mata merahnya menyorot, meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda Uchiha yang masih setia menyantap makanannya.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang di samping Sasuke yang masih setia menunduk begiti dia yakin tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke,"aku ulangi lagi, kenapa tida memberitahu kami bahwa kau mengingatnya Naru-_chan_?" dengan nada lembut Karin bertanya.

Beberapa saat hanya di isi keheningan sebelum si pirang menjawab dengan lirih, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya "

"Setelah kau mengingat semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naru-_chan_?" kali ini si pemilik surai perak, Suigetsu bertanya.

"Apa kau berniat kembali ke Konoha atau tetap berada di sini?" kali ini Juugo bertanya.

"Tentu saja dia tetap disini. Dia adalah istriku." baru saja Naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anggota Taka tetapi di dahului oleh Sasuke.

_Blush._

Seketika wajah manisnya memanas mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin begitu satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok mereka kembali angkat suara.

"Apa kau lupa Sasuke-_kun_, kalian kan belum menikah dan status kalian kau sendiri yang seenaknya memutuskan!"

Seketika Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare _kepada si rambut merah yang membuat Karin sedikit bergidik ngeri tetapi hal itu hanya sementara karena setelahnya Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Hn, tapi aku telah 'mengikatnya'." jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang terkesan mesum.

_Blush!_

Dan pipi tembam Naruto kembali memerah begitu mengerti perkataan Sasuke mengarah ke hal 'itu'. Sedangkan Karin tidak kalah merah dengan si pirang, seketika otaknya berimajinasi mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang melakukan 'ini-itu'. Dan dua anggota lainnya hanya menatap _horror _pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Engh," erangan perlahan dari Naruto menyentak semua yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Raut khawatir terpancar nyata diwajah mereka begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang cukup pucat. Tangan kanan si pirang memegangi kepalanya dan satu tangan lagi memegangi perutnya - hanya terlihat oleh Sasuke karena terhalang meja.

"Naru? Kau sakit?"

Menggeleng perlahan, mencoba mengurangi pusing yang di rasakannya yang di artikan sebagai jawaban tidak oleh ke empatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhnya, sudah dua hari dia merasa tidak enak badan tapi masih dapat di tahannya.

Segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan begitu rasa mual menyeruak. _Shit! _Runtuknya. Ketika perutnya yang terasa melilit dan seperti di adu-aduk tidak juga mereda. Seketika berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ketika rasa mual semakin menjadi. Menghiraukan seruan Sasuke yang terdengar panik.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink _nampak sedang berdiri di depan tiga kayu yang terjajar rapi. Tempat ini, area dimana dia dan teman-temannya dulu pernah berlatih.

Menghela napas lelah sebelum dia berujar pada ruang kosong, "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa terus mengikutiku?"

"Haruno Sakura. Mengenai _jinchuriki _Kyuubi, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan?"

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

**Omake**

Seorang pemuda berjalan di sebuah ruangan dengan pipa di sana sini. Terus berjalan menyusuri lantai dengan air yang menggenang dan cahaya yang temaram. Menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu dia sampai di depan gerbang jeruji berukuran besar. Mata ber-iris birunya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sepasang mata merah melihat ke arahnya. Mundur selangkah begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik gerbang. Makhluk besar, seperti rubah hanya saja begitu besar dengan bulu berwarna orange kemerahan. Di belakang tubuh besar itu dia dapat melihat sesuatu seperti ekor bergerak liar kesana kemari.

"**Hei **_**gaki**_**!**" ucap makhluk itu dengan suara beratnya. Berseringai menampakkan sepasang taring tajam.

_Takut!_

Tubuhnya bergetar begitu mendengar suara berat itu. Kakinya terasa lemas, ketika sesuatu seperti ekor keluar. Melilit tubuhnya dengan erat tetapi tidak keras. Mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dia tepat di hadapan sepasang mata merah itu.

"**Apakah kau juga tidak mengingatku, Naruto?**"

Kepala pirang-nya menggeleng perlahan, menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sesungguhnya dia benar-benar bingung, bukankah tadi dia ada di kamarnya dan Sasuke? Tapi begitu terbangun dia berada di tempat yang tidak dia ketahuai dengan seekor - yang dia yakini adalah - rubah besar yang mengetahui namanya juga keadaannya yang sedang hilang ingatan.

Naruto terus berkutat dalam pikirannya mengenai rubah yang mungkin saja dia kenal dulu, layaknya Sasuke, Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Sama sekali tidak menyadari _chakra _orange yang berpendar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Secara reflek mencengkram kepala pirang-nya erat dan berteriak keras begitu kembali dia rasakan sakit. Dan bersamaan dengan itu kilasan kejadian berputar secara acak di dalam otaknya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu menghilang meskipun kepalanya masih terasa berat. Iris langitnya, menatap langsung sepasang mata merah di hadapannya. Wajah manisnya tertekuk tidak suka, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kurama-_nii_!" ucapnya dengan riang.

.

.

.

Err, adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Jika sudah lupa silahkan baca previous chapternya ya*taboked*. Gomenne, bukan maksud ame menerlantarkan fic ini, hanya saja WB melanda, dan saat ame berusaha bangkit, ini fic terhapus dari draft. Beruntunglah ame memiliki salinannya walau cuma enam ratusan words.

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, ame kasih words lebih banyak dari biasanya*nyengir ala Naru-chan*

Ne minna-san, adakah yang bersedia merekomendasikan sebuah nama sebagai patner antagonis sakura - chara yang terakhir muncul? Jika ada silahkan PM ame. Ame tunggu dattebayo! Ketik nama chara juga alasannya ya minna-san. . .

Dan gomenne jika SasuNarunya sedikit untuk chapter ini, semua karena tuntutan alur, oke?

Dan di bawah ini balasan review untuk **yuichi** : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini, iya ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih.**

Sekali lagi ame katakan, **Review please! Saya butuh review bukan flame apalagi mengenai character dan ide cerita!**

**Review!***maksa*dilempar kelaut sama reader*


	7. Chapter 7

Yo minna-san! Lama tidak jumpa, ne minna-san gomenne ame lama sekali updatenya. Ame minim stock ide untuk fic ini. Tapi akan tetap ame usahakan sampai end, meskipun updatenya ngaret. Tarus ame minta maaf karena tidak membalas review minna-san, gomenne. Okelah itu saja, **happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, ****lime-lemon, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**The Day when We will be Together**

"Naru? Kau sakit?"

Menggeleng perlahan, mencoba mengurangi pusing yang di rasakannya yang di artikan sebagai jawaban tidak oleh keempatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhnya, sudah dua hari dia merasa tidak enak badan tapi masih dapat di tahannya.

Segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan begitu rasa mual menyeruak. _Shit! _Runtuknya. Ketika perutnya yang terasa melilit dan seperti di adu-aduk tidak juga mereda. Seketika berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ketika rasa mual semakin menjadi. Menghiraukan seruan Sasuke yang terdengar panik.

**Chapter 7**

"Biar aku ulangi kembali pertanyaannku. Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan, Haruno Sakura?"

Mata ber-iris hijau teduh Sakura melebar sempurna karena terkejut. Bukan karena perkataan orang itu, melainkan karena orang itulah yang mengatakannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, wajah cantiknya menunjukkan seringai yang tidak akan siapa pun sangka akan tampak di wajah sang _kunoichi _muda.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati. Tapi bolehkah aku tahu alasannya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jawab sosok itu.

.

.

.

Suara Naruto yang memuntahkan sarapan paginya membuat empat orang anggota Taka khawatir. Pasalnya sejak tadi si pirang tidak berhenti memuntahkan makanannya. Wajahnya yang berwarna _tan _kini terlihat memucat karena kekurangan cairan.

Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya berdiri mematung menyaksikan Uchiha muda yang sedang memijit tengkuk Naruto tanpa raut jijik sedikit pun. Seperti seorang suami yang sedang mencoba meringankan mual istrinya yang sedang hamil muda. Gambaran pasangan romantis dan bahagia, bukan?

Keduanya masih berdiri mematung meskipun Sasuke telah berjalan melewati mereka dengan memapah Naruto yang wajahnya sudah seperti _zombie_. Berbagai pemikiran terlintas di otak Suigetsu mengenai kemungkinan terjadi 'sesuatu' pada si pirang. Kepala bersurai peraknya menggeleng cepat menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran _absurd _yang mulai berkeliaran.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai _orange _yang sudah 'kembali' hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihat rekannya menggeleng dengan cepat seolah hendak melenyapkan sesuatu. Merasa dia tidak ada urusan dengan tingkah rekannya itu, Juugo memutuskan untuk mengikuti pasangan ' suami-istri-bahagia' yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Karin menyodorkan gelas keramik berisi cairan yang masih mengepulkan asap pada Naruto yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Mungkin gelas itu berisi teh maupun obat herbal.

"_Arigatou,_"

Karin benar, perutnya tidak lagi semual tadi. Dia juga merasa lebih ringan. Apalagi ketika Sasuke terus mengelus surai mataharinya dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Naru - " tanya Suigetsu yang juga telah berada di ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur Sasuke dan Naruto. "- jangan-jangan... " jeda sejenak. Suigetsu menyipitkan matanya, memandang penuh selidik Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU HAMIL ANAK SASUKE!" teriak Suigetsu dengan wajah _horror. _Bukan hanya Suigetsu, semua yang ada di sana menatap si pirang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan si pirang menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan tajam yang gagal total karena wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan mata sayu.

Bletak!

Satu pukulan yang dapat di katakan cukup kuat mendarat di kepala berhiaskan helai perak Suigetsu. Mengaduh perlahan dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Pelaku pemukulan yang menatapnya tidak kalah tajam.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku, Karin!"

"Tentu saja karena kau berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tapi bisa saja, bukan! Aku yakin dia hamil!" sergah Suigetsu tidak terima jika kalah argumen dengan si kacamata.

Keduanya terus beradu argumen. Menghiraukan objek pembicaraan mereka yang menatap _horror _karena pembicaraan yang menurutnya _absurd _itu. Sedang pemuda yang di sangka Suigetsu sebagai penyebab keadaan tidak wajar si pirang hanya tersenyum sendiri. Saat ini otak jeniusnya sedang membayangkan dirinya dan si pirang bersama malaikat kecil berambut pirang dan bermata hitam yang berlarian di padang rumput yang cerah. Sedang Juugo hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua rekannya dengan wajah tanpa minat, pun benaknya sedikitnya meyakini apa yang di ucapkan Suigetsu.

Karin dengan tidak peduli meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih tidak terima kalah argumen untuk memeriksa si pirang. Dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Karin begitu dia yakin akan keadaan Naruto, setelah berulang kali mengulangi pemeriksaan - tidak ingin ada sedikitpun kesalahan dari diagnosa yang dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana? Dia hamil, bukan?" tanya si surai perak kembali. Kali ini terlihat lebih tidak sabaran dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk Naruto yang terlihat lebih baik.

Karin berdehem sekali, meminta rekan-rekannya yang saat ini 'entah berada di mana' untuk kembali. Dan setelah mendapat perhatian penuh dari keempat-nya, gadis berkaca mata itu berdehem sekali lagi - bersiap memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah, biar aku katakan hasil pemeriksaan Yang baru saja aku lakukan."

"Naruto, dia -"

"Sudah ku duga dia ham - ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi!" seru Suigetsu. Menghentikan penjelasan yang baru saja akan Karin utarakan, hingga membuatnya kembali mendapatkan jitakan _penuh cinta _dari Karin.

Gadis bersurai merah itu berdehem sekali dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot_. _"Naruto, dia hanya masuk angin biasa. Apa kalian ingat beberapa hari yang lalu kalian pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan? Dia bilang setelah itu dia merasa kurang enak badan. Dan malamnya dia merengek untuk menyaksikan festival hingga larut malam."

_Prang!_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi pada imajinasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hancur berkeping-keping begitu tahu Naruto-nya ternyata tidak hamil, tetapi hanya masuk angin biasa. Dan seketika aura suram yang berpusat dari si _raven _menyebar, membuat Suigetsu yang berwajah _shock_ kembali tersadar.

Dan entah kenapa, dalam selang yang tidak terlalu lama. Wajah murung - walau tetap datar - Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih cerah bersamaan dengan hilangnya aura suram. Dan itu lebih membuat keempat-nya bergidik ngeri, apalagi di tambah dengan hadirnya seringai mencurigakan yang bermain di bibir si _raven_.

"Err, Sa-sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan kikuk.

"Ya, Naru-_koi?_"

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan!_" seorang gadis bersurai musim semi menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar namanya di serukan oleh suara yang tidak asing. Sang Haruno membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dia dapati seorang Hyuuga Hinata menghampirinya.

"Kau baru saja berbelanja, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata begitu di melihat sebuah tas kertas belanja dalam dekapan sang Haruno.

"Ya,"

"Ne Sakura-_chan. _Bagaimana tentang Naruto-_kun _dan Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, wajah cantiknya nampak menyendu.

"Kami -" jeda sejenak, "belum mendapatkan petunjuk." jawab Sakura dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya di balik poni panjangnya. Tapi tidak, gadis di sebelahnya masih mengetahui ekpresi di balik helai musim semi itu. Terbukti dari tangan putih Sakura yang mencengkeram erat kantung belanjaan dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi tenang saja, kami akan pasti akan menemukan mereka. Kami tidak akan menyerah!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat dan berseru dengan penuh semangat. Menutupi rasa bencinya pada salah satu topik pembicaraan mereka. "Dan aku yakin, Naruto akan baik-baik saja." _untuk saat ini. _Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

Siang ini cukup terik. Terbukti dengan sang surya yang begitu berjaya di atas sana. Membuat sebagian besar orang enggan untuk beraktifitas di luar rumah. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang gadis dengan helai merah dan seorang pemuda dengan helai mataharinya. Terbukti dengan betapa semangatnya Karin memetik daun obat di hutan di temani oleh si pirang yang memetik daun obat dengan terlalu bersemangat.

Sepertinya angin sepoi yang berhembus di antara pepohonan cukup ampuh menghalau teriknya sinar matahari hingga keduanya terlihat bersemangat. Tunggu! Sepertinya hanya si gadis _megane _saja yang bersemangat, sementara pemuda manis penyandang marga Namikaze-Uzumaki tampak kesal. Dan sepertinya dia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tanaman obat yang tidak berdosa.

Duagh!

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan Karin-_nee_?" tangan berkulit _tan-_nya mengusap kepala bersurai pirang yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan Karin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Jika memetiknya seperti itu, tanaman obatnya bisa rusak."

Si pirang yang mendapat 'kata-kata manis' dari Karin hanya memasang pose ngambeknya yang begitu _kawaii _\- kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan membuang wajah ke samping dengan pipi tembamnya yang di kembungkan.

Menghela napas lelah, Karin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping si pirang. "Kau terlihat kesal, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Karin.

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Blush!_

Pipi tembam dengan tiga garis Naruto bersemu merah, membuat Karin yakin bahwa perkataannya tepat.

Naruto pov

Aku merasa wajahku memanas begitu tebakan Karin- _nee _tepat sasaran. Aku yakin sekarang pipiku memerah mengingat Karin-_nee_ yang tertawa cekikikan. Karin-_nee _menyebalkan. Si _teme _itu juga menyebalkan. Setelah insiden aku sakit dan hampir semua menyangka bahwa aku hamil, dan tentu saja dugaan itu salah, si _teme _itu selalu mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuhku. Dan saat aku tanya kenapa, dengan ringan dia menjawab 'tentu saja agar kau cepat hamil'. Aku sekarang benar-benar mempertanyakan gelar genius yang di sandangnya.

Dan apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan laki-laki bisa hamil, karena seingatku aku masih laki-laki tulen dan bukankah sasuke sudah melihat buktinya?

_Blush!_

Sial! Kenapa aku masih mengingat kejadian 'itu'. "Karin-_nee! _Jangan terus tertawa!" kesalku karena kini dia bukan lagi tertawa cekikikan melainkan tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha... apa yang kau pikirkah hahaha... wajahmu makin merah, hihihi..." aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya memalingkan wajah dengan dengan pipi yang menggembung.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri di atas patung Hokage keempat. Surai cokelat panjangnya bergerak perlahan di permainkan angin. Mata beriris uniknya memandang jauh, seolah dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di tempat yang begitu jauh. Ekspresinya mengeras begitu harus mengingat tentang 'dia' yang sudah tidak dapat di jangkau oleh kedua matanya.

"Ck, kenapa harus dia?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Desau angin seolah menjawab pertanyaan ambigu nya.

.

.

.

**To be continue. . .**

Tidak apa kan jika chapter ini pendek?*maksa*

Udah ya minna-san, ame mau lanjutin ff laen. Ame izin update ngaret lagi yaa... jaa minna-san!

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo minna! Masih adakah yang ingat dengan Ame atau pun fic ini?Gomenne karena Ame menghapus fic ini sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang perlu di di benahi.

Minna, umm sebaiknya siapkan tissue sebelum baca fic ini. Karena...#sok misterius #dilempar sandal #kabur

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo(s), shounen-ai, yaoi, ****lime-lemon, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran.**

**Peringatan keras!**

**Pastikan ada Tissue di dekat anda!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**The Day when We will be Togeth****er**

**.**

**Prev. Chapter. . .**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri di atas patung Hokage keempat. Surai cokelat panjangnya bergerak perlahan di permainkan angin. Mata beriris uniknya memandang jauh, seolah dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di tempat yang begitu jauh. Ekspresinya mengeras begitu harus mengingat tentang 'dia' yang sudah tidak dapat di jangkau oleh kedua matanya.

"Ck, kenapa harus dia?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Desau angin seolah menjawab pertanyaan ambigu nya.

**Chapter 8**

**Flashback**

_Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi seorang Hyuuga Neji. Benar-benar melelahkan. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi bersama ninja penuh kejutan, Naruto. Mereka baru saja melapor pada Hokage tentang hasil misi. Karena merasa begitu lelah, Neji memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi niat mulia itu dia urungkan begitu mendengar ajakan Naruto untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi. Tidak mungkin dia dapat menolak jika pemuda yang diam-diam dia sukai menunjukkan wajah penuh harap seperti ini. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Neji meng-iya-kan ajakan itu._

_Keduanya berjalan beriringan, melintasi jalanan Konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai. Bercakap-cakap mengenai misi yang baru saja mereka selesaikan dan beberapa hal yang lain. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir sang Hyuuga melihat bagaimana si pirang yang terlihat cemerlang di matanya. Terlihat indah dengan senyum yang begitu memukau di matanya._

_Mata dengan iris unik sang Hyuuga memandang tidak suka begitu netranya menangkap sosok sang bungsu Uchiha berjalan dari kejauhan dengan menenteng belanjaan. Melirik pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang nampak berbinar melihat sang Uchiha - yang di klaim Naruto sebagai sahabatnya. Dan sebagai saingan cinta bagi Neji. Raut dingin terpasang sempurna di wajah sang Hyuuga begitu Naruto berlari menuju sang Uchiha._

_Neji berjalan perlahan menghampiri si pirang yang nampak berbincang dengan semangat. Berdiri di samping Naruto dan memandang sang Uchiha dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit berbincang - basa-basi - pada bungsu Uchiha, sebelum menarik Naruto untuk pergi ke tujuan semula. Dan Neji harus kembali merasakan perasaan kesal ketika Sasuke duduk tepat di depannya. Di dalam kedai yakiniku. Duduk di sebelah Naruto yang melahap potongan daging dengan begitu semangat. Neji menghela napas berat begitu 'kencan' nya dengan si pirang harus gagal karena yang bersangkutan mengajak sang Uchiha turut pergi._

**Flashback off**

"Kenapa harus dia, Naruto." tanyanya sekali lagi. Selama ini Neji terus bertanya dalam benaknya, kenapa harus Sasuke. Kenapa harus pada sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut pilihan Naruto jatuh. Dulu sewaktu Naruto berhubungan dengan Hinata dia sama sekali tidak masalah, karena dia tahu sepupunya itu tidak akan menyakiti Naruto. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang menurutnya tidaklah cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Dua figure dengan surai berbeda warna dan gender berbeda warna nampak berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan desa. Kantong belanjaan berwarna cokelat di dekapan keduanya, dengan sayuran hijau nampak menyembul dari dalam kantong belanja. Si surai matahari yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar dengan tatapan tertarik. Mata birunya berbinar indah.

Pemuda yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi tersebut membalas sapaan para penduduk desa dengan semangat, tidak lupa dengan senyum lima jari yang turut menyertai. Perangainya yang hangat dan ceria begitu mudah di sukai semua orang, termasuk warga desa Nori ini. Belum lagi Karin yang semenjak kedatangan mereka di anggap sebagai seorang yang berjasa bagi desa ini dengan kemampuan medisnya, membuat keduanya begitu terkenal di kalangan penduduk desa. Begitu pula dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang beberapa kali pernah menolong penduduk yang di serang kawanan penjahat ketika melintasi hutan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reputasi Sasuke, sama halnya di Konoha. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut begitu populer di kalangan para gadis di desa ini, tetapi ketika pemuda bersurai raven tersebut mengumumkan hubungannya dan juga Naruto, gadis-gadis tersebut dengan lapang dada menerimanya. Menyerah jika lawannya adalah pemuda pirang yang begitu manis dan bersinar. Lagi pula menurut mereka keduanya adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Lusa adalah pembukaan festival buka tanam, kalian datanglah." seorang pria berbadan besar menghampiri Karin dan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan bersahabat ketika berbicara.

"Tentu saja paman!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat.

"Kami akan datang." Karin menjawab dengan sebuah senyum.

Dan kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kerumah. Sebuah rumah mungil yang menjorok ke hutan nampak di arah yang mereka tuju. Di depan rumah tersebut terdapat halaman luas dengan berbagai macam sayuran yang tertanam subur. Sebuah jalan setapak dengan pembatas bunga matahari membentang, membelah halaman luas tersebut.

Netra biru sang _jinchuriki _pirang berbinar cerah begitu dia menangkap sosok sang kekasih duduk di beranda depan dengan sebuah kipas di tangannya. Maklum saja matahari siang hari ini cukup terik jingga suhu udara meningkat. Naruto Menumpukan telapak tangannya pada kedua lutut begitu dia sampai di hadapan sang Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Terdiam beberapa saat menormalkan napasnya setelah berlari, meski hanya berlari dari halaman depan tetap saja siapa yang tidak akan lelah jika berlari di halaman luas dengan matahari yang bersinar terik. "Hah! Ha! 'Suke!" Naruto berbicara di antara napasnya yang tersenggal.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan-nya perlahan kemudian berdiri tegak di depan Sasuke. "A-apa?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Kau sedang menggoda ku, _dobe_?" sebuah seringai mesum terukir di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto yang napasnya masih sedikit tidak teratur, peluh membawa si wajah tan yang memerah karena sinar matahari. Menurunkan pandangannya, Sasuke temukan leher jenjang nan mulus yang terlihat lembab dan menggiurkan.

"Si-siapa yang menggoda!" wajah manisnya di telah berubah warna menjadi merah, layaknya buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang mengarah langsung pada sepasang sapphire sang kekasih, "kalau bukan menggoda apa namanya? Kau mendatangi ku dengan wajah memerah dan _yukata _yang tersingkap?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mesum.

Mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha terakhir, wajah sang wadah Kyuubi semakin merah. Mundur selangkah begitu Sasuke menegakkan diri dan berjalan menuju dirinya dengan seringai mencurigakan. "A-apa?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke tidak juga buka suara dan hanya melangkah ringan menuju dirinya. Putra tunggal sang _yondaime _hokage tersebut mengumpat dalam hati begitu pergerakannya terhenti karena pohon besar yang menghalangi langkahnya. _Cih! Orang brengsek mana yang lancang menanam pohon di tempat ini! _Gerutu nya dalam hati. Tidakkah si pirang itu sadar jika pohon yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya tersebut telah ada sejak lama.

_Ckck! Tidak salah jika Sasuke memanggil mu_ dobe!

"Sa-sasuke, kau terlalu dekat," keluh Naruto pada pemuda yang memerangkap dirinya. Sungguh dia merasa kurang nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan sang Uchiha, bukannya dia tidak suka melainkan karena jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang ketika dirinya berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Di tambah lagi dengan kedua mata bertahtakan hitamnya malam sang Uchiha yang menatapnya lapar. "Sa-su-mmmph!" sepasang langit musim panas Naruto membola begitu merasakan suatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya, dengan wajah Sasuke yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hanya sesaat sebelum kedua lengan tan miliknya melingkar di leher si raven, dengan kedua tirai karamel yang perlahan tertutup.

Karin yang berjalan santai jauh di belakang si pirang baru saja menjejakkan kaki di tempat dia dan rekan-rekannya bernaung. Kepala berhelai merahnya melihat sekitar, mencari keberadaan makhluk pirang yang tadi bersamanya ataupun rekannya yang lain. Dan seketika, wajah cantiknya ternodai semburat merah ketika sepasang ruby miliknya melihat sang 'adik' yang nampaknya menikmati 'serangan' bos-nya tersebut. Berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, sebisa mungkin menghiraukan erangan si pirang. _Tidakkah dua pemuda kelebihan hormon tersebut mengenal kata privasi! _Gerutu nya dalam hati. Sepenuh hati mengumpat sang Uchiha dan kemesumannya, serta si pirang dan _pheromone_-nya.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumanmya. Bukannya dia tidak tahu dengan kehadiran salah satu bawahannya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin peduli karena bibir pemuda pirang kesayangannya terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan. Sasuke sedikit mengambil jarak dirinya, menjilat bibir nya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering begitu dia lihat ekspresi menggoda pemuda di hadapannya. "Hah! Suke! Hhh!" sepasang malam miliknya memerhatikan Bagaimana bibir mungil Naruto bergerak memanggil namanya di antara napasnya yang tersenggal. "Kau mesum!" mendengus pelan begitu mendengar komentar si pirang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke bertanya, membuat sebuah senyum kelewat lebar terukir di wajah manis Naruto.

Dan dengan semangat si pirang menjawab, "lusa adalah festival buka tanam, kita pergi yaaa?" wajah manis Naruto menampakkan raut penuh pengharapan. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak. Dan sebuah anggukan darinya membuat senyum si pirang semakin lebar minggu sepasang mata biru Naruto menyipit.

.

.

.

Hari berlangsungnya festival telah tiba. Semua penduduk bersukaria, memberi persembahan kepada _Kami-Sama _dengan berbagai hasil bumi di empat kuil yang mengelilingi desa tersebut. Di sepanjang jalan utama desa penuh dengan anak manusia yang tertawa bahagia. Berbagai stand aksesoris, jajanan dan permainan memenuhi tepi jalanan. Di antara banyaknya orang yang menghadiri festival terdapat lima orang berbeda warna surai. Si pirang yang berperawakan paling mungil di apit protektif oleh empat orang lainnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai raven di sisi kanan dan seorang gadis bersurai merah di sisi kiri. Sementara dua pemuda lain berdiri di belakang ketiganya, memerhatikan si pirang yang nampak asik menangkap ikan koi dengan jaring yang terbuat dari kertas.

Keempatnya memerhatikan dengan khusuk bagaimana si pirang yang berusaha keras. Bukan permainan si pirang dalam berusaha menangkap ikan yang mereka perhatikan, melainkan raut sang _jinchuriki _Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu menarik. Begitu penuh dengan ekspresi.

"AKKKH!" Naruto mengerang kesal ketika jaring kertasnya koyak, tidak mampu menahan gerakan ikan.

"_Dobe._" Sasuke mendengus remeh pada si pirang yang nampak kesal.

"Sulit sekali menangkapnya," ujar Naruto memberi pembelaan. "Coba saja kau yang menangkapnya!" jari telunjuk teracung di depan wajah sang Uchiha, menuding dengan tidak sopan.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Sasuke mengambil satu jaring kertas lainnya. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat aksi sang Uchiha membulat terkejut ketika hanya dalam hitungan detik seekor ikan koi berwarna merah terperangkap di jaring kertasnya.

Senyum meremehkan dia sunggingkan untuk Naruto yang mengerang kesal karena merasa kalah. Bibir plum si pirang mengerucut dengan pipi yang di gembungkan, ekpresi kekanakan namun cocok dengan sang _jinchuriki _Kyuubi. Dan tanpa tahu tempat Uchiha terakhir tersebut mengambil satu kecupan singkat tepat di bibir yang mengerucut kemudian melangkah pergi.

"TEME!" Naruto berseru dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dengan langkah menghentak Naruto mengikuti langkah sang kekasih di sertai gerutuan dan sumpah serapah, meninggalkan tiga orang bersurai warna yang menampakkan raut geli dan para penduduk desa yang menggodanya karena ulang sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sebuah senyum langka terukir di bibir sang Uchiha ketika kedua manik malamnya tidak henti memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan suasana festival. Satu tangannya meraih telapak tangan yang lebih mungil darinya untuk di genggam, kemudian menarik sang pemuda menjauh dari kerumunan. "Sebentar lagi pertunjukan kembang api, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk melihatnya." jelasnya begitu mendapati ekspresi bertanya dari Naruto. Dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas begitu sepasang netra biru Naruto berbinar indah. Sasuke menautkan jemari keduanya lebih erat, menarik si pirang yang berjalan riang seperti bocah yang menggemaskan.

#

Kening tan sang _jinchuriki _Kyuubi mengerut dalam mendapati dimana dirinya berada kini. Di ujung bukit yang gelap di balik hutan tepat di belakang desa. Kedua netra biru memicing curiga pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, membuat yang di curigai menghela napas lelah. "Lihat di bawah sana." ujarnya begitu Naruto tidak henti menatapnya seolah dia akan berbuat hal yang iya-iya, meski sebenarnya dia ingin melakukannya.

Lampu beraneka warna tempat festival berlangsung terlihat dari atas sini. Juga kerumunan penduduk desa di satu titik membuat sorot curiga Naruto menghilang.

**DUAAAR!**

Kembang api pertama di luncurkan, meledak di langit menebarkan kerlip cahaya memanja setiap mata. Memukau siapa pun yang melihatnya, termasuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini memandang takjub pada pijaran cahaya di depan sana. Posisi bukit yang lebih tinggi memungkinkan untuk melihat kembang api tanpa perlu menengadah. Jarak yang cukup jauh dari pusat luncuran membuat mereka aman dari sisa pijaran meski berdiri di tempat tinggi.

**DARR! DUARR! DUARR!**

Ledakan kembang api bersahutan satu sama lain. Keindahannya menghipnotis, membuat yang memandangnya bahkan lupa untuk berkedip.

**DARRR!**

Naruto hanya menurut ketika Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk di samping sang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sana. Dan kedua manik sewarna langit musim panasnya membulat begitu sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menekan bibirnya dengan wajah sang Uchiha yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya - menghalangi penglihatannya pada kerlip kembang api yang memukau. Jarak yang begitu dekat hingga dia dapat merasakan nafas hangat sang Uchiha yang menerpa wajahnya.

**Sasuke pov**

Aku menarik tangan Naruto ketika dia nampak terpesona dengan pertunjukan kembang api, mendudukkan dirinya di samping ku. Wajahku memanas mendapati paras yang selalu aku kagumi itu tampak lebih memesona dari pada biasanya di bawah cahaya temaram dari bawah sana. Kemilau percikan kembang api terpantul di kedua netra birunya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mendekat, menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku, menikmati lembutnya bibir Naruto diantara keterkejutan yang dia alami. Memagut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian menuju ciuman yang lebih intim.

Tanganku bergerak ke belakang tengkuknya memperdalam pagutan kami sementara satu tangan yang lain mengusap paha dalamnya dengan sensual ketika dia tidak menunjukkan gelagat keberatan.

"Nngh!"

Aku semakin bersemangat menggerakkan lidahku yang kini berada di rongga mulutnya ketika dia mengerang. Tanganku bergerak menekan tengkuknya membuatku lebih leluasa menikmati rongga hangatnya.

"Hnngh! Mmph!"

**Sasuke pov end**

Uchiha terakhir tersebut tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergerilya, mengusap punggung ramping Naruto ketika si pirang menyandarkan diri di dadanya dengan wajah terbenam di pertolongan leher sang Uchiha. Nafas hangat yang menerpa lehernya semakin membuatnya 'terbakar', mengikis rasional yang berusaha dia pertahankan.

"Nnhh! Suke!" Naruto melenguh ketika tangan dingin Sasuke mengusap punggungnya secara langsung dengan _obi _yang sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan. "Ah!" tangan besar yang dingin berpindah, mengusap dan meremas bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana. Satu tangan lain memilin putingnya dengan gemas sedang bibir sang Uchiha begitu aktif menandai leher jenjangnya.

"Sa-sasuke! Ja-jangan!" bibirnya meracau penolakan dengan kedua tangan berusaha mendorong dada sang Uchiha agar menjauh namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil ketika rasionalnya kembali. "Ber-henti _teme! _Kita ah! Ada di lu-ar!" Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke dimana mereka berada kini, namun peringatannya hanya di anggap angin lalu ketika gairah mendominasi sang pemuda yang kini berusaha mengenyahkan _yukata _yang di kenakannya.

"Naruto." Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan menyatukannya di atas kepala si pirang ketika putra _yondaime _tersebut tidak henti melakukan penolakan. Mengunci kedua tangan si pirang dengan _obi _Naruto sendiri. Menelan saliva paksa begitu sepasang netranya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat gairahnya meningkat. Pemuda di bawahnya terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan tubuh telanjang yang di hiasi peluh. Kedua tangan si pirang bergerak gelisah, berusaha melepaskan ikatan; wajah manis Naruto di penuhi sapuan merah; dua puting berdiri menantang; kedua kaki Naruto terbuka karena kehadirannya di antara kaki jenjang tersebut, memperlihatkan penis Naruto yang mulai terbangun.

"Nggh! _Te-teme! _Berhen-nnh-ti!" serunya ketika Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangan. Tangannya bergerak semakin beringas mencoba melepaskan ikatan secepat mungkin sebelum kerasionalannya turut terkikis karena ulah Sasuke yang mengerjai tubuhnya. Dia adalah pahlawan perang, namun kenapa melepaskan sebuah _obi _yang mengikat kedua tangganya terasa begitu sulit.

"AH!" desahnya tiba-tiba karena hadirnya sesuatu yang besar menyelimuti kejantanannya. Melempar tubuhnya ke belakang begitu Sasuke melancarkan serangan lain. Bibir sang Uchiha berpindah pada puting dadanya, menghisap dan menggigit kecil benda mungil tersebut ketika satu lagi putingya di pilin dan di tekan. "Nggh! Ah! Nnh! Chuk-kup! Berhenti-hnng!" sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun, memompa penisnya dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat. Jika dirinya tidak dapat menghentikan tindakan Sasuke dengan segera, sudah pasti dirinya akan terbawa permainan sang Uchiha.

"Hnng! Sasu..." Naruto bernafas lega meski terselip rasa kecewa ketika semua sentuhan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Nampaknya Sasuke sudah mengerti dimana mereka saat ini dan mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan 'itu'. Terbukti dengan tubuh bak pahatan tersebut berdiri tegak dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut, netra malam Sasuke memaku pada si pirang yang masih terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. "A-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup ketika kedua manik tersebut menampakkan kilat mencurigakan.

"AH!" Desahan keras Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukannya saat dengan cepat Sasuke meraup kejantanannya. Mengulum benda keras tersebut dengan nikmat. "Ah! Ah! Ahn!" Naruto menyerah pada gairah yang di bawa sang Uchiha. Tidak lagi dia tahan desahannya tangan Sasuke turut memberikan kenikmatan pada penisnya sementara satu tangan Sasuke menyiapkan lubangnya yang masih rapat.

Naruto mengernyit ketika dia merasakan sesuatu memasuki anus nya dan bergerak di dalam sana, menimbulkan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata ketika penisnya begitu dimanjakan oleh pijatan dan hisapan kuat, hingga dia tidak menyadari jika jari yang berada di lubangnya kini bertambah.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur, lidahnya bergerak menekan-nekan ujung penis di dalam rongganya. Satu tangan kini bermain di dua bola Naruto sedang yang lain mempersiapkan lubang Naruto. Tiga jarinya bergerak maju-mundur, menggesek dinding prostat Naruto. Membuat gerakan menggunting melebarkan lubang sempit tersebut. "Ah!" Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika Naruto memekik karena dia menambahkan satu jari lagi di dalam sana. Kini empat jari bergerak, menusuk ke segala arah mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuat Naruto melayang.

Sasuke menggeram rendah merasakan betapa ketat dan panasnya lubang Naruto, bervibrasi terhadap kejantanan si pirang yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "AH!" Menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat dan keras pada satu titik ketika Naruto mendesah keras begitu tanpa sengaja jarinya menumbuk satu titik. Terus menggerakkan jarinya, mengobrak-abrik _rectrum _si pirang dengan sesekali membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan liang sempit tersebut. Tangan yang menyelimuti penis Naruto bergerak semakin cepat saat benda di tangannya semakin keras dan siap menumpahkan sarinya.

"Ah! La-lagi! Ah!" pinta Naruto begitu semua sentuhan menghilang dari tubuhnya tepat sebelum dia keluar. Kedua netra birunya berkaca-kaca saat Sasuke hanya memandangnya.

Pesta kembang api masih berlangsung. Kilauan cahaya masih memenuhi langit desa Nori, namun keindahan kilauan tersebut tidaklah cukup menarik minat dua pemuda yang sedang di selimuti gairah. Dua pasang netra berbeda warna bertumbukan satu sama lain. Sepasang netra sewarna langit siang menampakkan raut permohonan sementara sang malam nampak lebih kelam tertutup kabut nafsu.

Kedua manik malam Sasuke melihat kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, berusaha menggapai dirinya yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak ingin membuat Naruto menunggu lebih lama, dia condongkan tubuhnya dan dia kecup bibirnya lembut tersebut. Kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu, mengisyaratkan perasaan suci yang begitu dalam. Dia kecup bibir lembut tersebut sekali lagi, sebelum kemudiandengan cepat membalik posisi Naruto menjadi tengkurap. Naruto juga merasa pinggulnya di cengkram erat-erat kemudian di tarik naik. Membuatnya bertumpu pada lutut, bahu dan wajahnya. Memamerkan pantat sintalnya di depan wajah Sasuke yang memandang takjub.

Dia merasa hangat di bagian punggungnya begitu Sasuke memposisikan diri dia atasnya. Bahkan kini dia dapat merasakan nafas hangat di _raven _di tengkuknya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menarik wajahnya kesamping sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke kembali memainkan milik Naruto yang mulai menegang kembali.

"Engh... sas-suke...!"

"Aku masuk, Naruto." bisiknya lembut. Meminta izin pada pemuda yang terkulai di bawah tubuhnya.

Tangan kokoh Sasuke mengamit lembut dagu Naruto, memalingkan wajah manis si pirang yang di nodai semburat merah ke samping dan sekali lagi dia menikmati hangatnya rongga mulut Naruto begitu dia memberikan pagutan ganas. Kembali lidah keduanya bertarung menentukan sang dominan. Dan kembali Naruto di buat mabuk kepayang dengan pagutan panas hingga dia melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika Sasuke memasuki dirinya.

"AHH!"

Tautan keduanya terlepas ketika dia mendesah keras, merasakan bagaimana penis Sasuke menumbuk prostratnya dengan tidak pelan. Benda keras dengan urat menonjol tersebut bergerak keluar-masuk lubangnya, menganiaya analnya.

"AH! AH! Sasu! Ah!"

Kembali desahan putus-putus tersuara darinya ketika Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan keras. Membobol lubangnya yang merekah dan basah. Membuat kecipak basah terdengar begitu keras di tengah suasana hening.

"Hnng!"

Sasuke menggeram rendah, menikmati bagaimana penisnya di cengkram lubang ketat Naruto yang begitu panas dan basah. Wajahnya menengadah dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggul Naruto, mencegah si pirang berubah posisi ketika dia mempenetrasi lubang anus si ninja pembuat kejutan nomor satu di Konoha tersebut.

"Ah! Sasuke! Le-lebih cepat! Ah!"

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat menuruti permintaan Naruto yang tidak mungkin dapat dia tolak.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Desahan putus-putus Naruto bagaikan minyak yang tumpah di kobaran hasratnya. Memacu dirinya untuk menggali kenikmatan dengan segera uc bersama sang kekasih. Mata malam miliknya memandang punggung Naruto yang di hiasi bercak merah keunguan yang tidak sedikit, punggung halus tersebut di selimuti peluh membuatnya terlihat mengkilat, terlebih ketika terkena cahaya kembang api yang masih satu-satu.

"Sa-sasu! Ah! Che-cepat! Ah!"

Pinta Naruto merasa gerakan Sasuke kurang cepat baginya, kurang cepat untuk membuat penisnya menyemburkan cairan yang telah mengumpulkan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, memberikan Sasuke tatapan protes saat si raven berhenti menyodok lubangnya. Lubangnya terasa kosong ketika penis besar sang Uchiha tidak lagi di dalamnya. Hingga dia bertanya dalam hati apakah dia membuat kesalahan hingga Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika keduanya masih di puncak gairah.

"Ah!"

Naruto memekik kaget ketika tubuhnya kembali di balik. Telentang di bawah sang Uchiha yang mengangkanginya. "Aku ingin melihat ekspresi nikmat mu ketika aku menyodok lubang nakalmu. Aku juga ini ekspresi ketika kau mencapai puncak." ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus sisi wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika pemuda di bawahnya mengatainya mesum karena kalimat yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekali sebelum menaikkan kedua kaki jenjang Naruto di pundaknya. "Ngggh!" Naruto merintih pelan saat sang dominan kembali memasuki dirinya. Memasuki lubang sempit nya begitu dalam hingga seolah menembus perutnya. "Nnnh!" Kembali merintih begitu Sasuke menarik sebagian besar kejantanannya keluar, "GHAAH!" dan mendesah keras ketika benda besar sang Uchiha kembali memasuki dirinya dalam satu hentakan kuat.

"Ah! Nikmat Naru, hngg!"

"Ah! Sasu! Ha! Hah-ah!"

Desahan putus-putus bersahutan dengan kecipak basah. Angin malam bertiup sepoi membelai kulit basah akan peluh, seolah mendinginkan dua tubuh yang sedang 'terbakar'. Suasana begitu senyap, serangga malam tampak enggan bersuara di rumah mereka. Berdiam diri membiarkan dua pemuda berbeda warna surai tersebut menggantikan tugas mereka meramaikan suasana bukit malam ini. Ledakan kembang api tidak lagi terdengar namun keramaian di bawah sana masih berlangsung. Nampaknya _hanabi _pertama telah selesai dan akan dilanjutkan beberapa jam lagi. Langit yang tadinya di penuhi percikan warna-warni kini menampakkan keindahannya yang sejati dengan gugus bintang yang tersebar, sang dewi malam pun tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan memancarkan cahaya dengan begitu indah. Menerangi dua pemuda yang sedang di mabuk gairah.

"Ah! Hah-ah! Ahn!"

"Naruto!" kedua netra malam Sasuke terpejam erat, menikmati bagaimana lubang kenikmatan sang kekasih menjepit miliknya. Seolah tidak membiarkan miliknya keluar dan hendak menelan bendanya.

"Hmmm! Ngggh!" desahan sang _submisive _teredam begitu dua bibir kembali bertaut. Dua organ tak bertulang saling membelit,l dan menginvasi rongga lawan. Saliva bercampur dan mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto ketika sang pemilik sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal tersebut.

#

"Ah! Sasu-ke! Ah!" Naruto mendesah keras dengan tubuh bergerak naik-turun di pangkuan Sasuke, membuat kejantanan besar sang Uchiha keluar-masuk lubang sempit sang pemuda pirang. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada pundak sang pemilik onyx begitu ikatan di kedua tangannya telah terlepas. Wajah manisnya menengadah, bibir terbuka meracaukan desahan saat dia gerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sementara sang Uchiha memegangi pinggulnya erat.

"Ah! Hah! Sasu! Ah!" Sepasang netra kelam menatap wajah manis sang kekasih. Melihat bagaimana ekpresi nikmat sang pemuda ketika penisnya menumbuk titik kenikmatan si pirang.

"Ah! Sa-sasu..."

Mengerti dengan kondisi si pirang yang hampir mencapai batas, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Menghajar lubang Naruto dengan hentakan kuat sementara si pirang menyambut tusukannya dengan energi yang tersisa. Sasuke mengarahkan satu tangannya pada penis Naruto yang terabaikan, menggerakkan nya naik-turun. Memompa benda keras yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya tersebut dengan cepat, memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Sa-suke! Ah! Aku..."

"Bersama sayang," bisiknya dengan lembut, membuat jantung pemuda di bawahnya berdetak semakin kencang dan gairah semakin meningkat karena kata terakhir yang sang Uchiha ucapkan. Sasuke merasakan lubang yang menyelimuti penisnya mengenjang, kejantanan Naruto pun juga begitu keras dengan cairan_ pre-cum_ mengalir deras. Di gerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat ketika dia pun akan mencapai puncak.

"Ah! SASUKE!"

"Naru-to! Ahn!"

Naruto merasa perutnya sangat penuh begitu sasuke mengeluarkan benih di dalam tubuhnya. Badannya sungguh lemas dengan energi terkuras habis. _Bercinta dengan Sasuke selalu melelahkan, tapi begitu nikmat. _Ungkapnya dalam hati. Dada bidang sang putra _yondaime _naik turun, napas memburu dengan bibir yang terbuka meraup udara. "Nnnh..." Naruto merintih ketika benda besar di lubangnya perlahan di tarik keluar sesaat setelah Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya. Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam ketika merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari anusnya, dan wajahnya memerah menyadari benda apa itu.

Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya begitu merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. "_Aishiteru_." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang hanya dia berikan pada Naruto.

"Umm." kepala berhiaskan helai pirang mengangguk lemah sebagian jawaban sebelum sang pemilik menutup mata di iringi dekuran pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar melihatnya kemudian memunguti _yukata _yang tadi dia lepaskan. Memakai nya cepat kemudian memakaikan _yukata _Naruto dengan _yukata _yang menjadi alas kegiatan mereka. Nampak bercak basah di pakaian tersebut. Memakaikannya dengan rapi sebelum memberikan kecupan lembut pada kedua pergelangan tangan si pirang yang memerah karena ikatan. "Gomen na." bisiknya.

Dengan hati-hati dia angkat Naruto yang terlelap dengan gaya pengantin. Membawa si pirang meninggalkan bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka.

.

.

.

**To be continue . . .**

Astaga! Demi apa Ame bikin lemon sampai 2k+?, lemon terpanjang yang pernah Ame buat ni. Ame harap lemon nya cukup asem dan bikin tissue abis...

Jadi, bagaimana menurut minna tentang chapter ini? Ame Boleh minta review untuk chapter ini? **Review ne...**


End file.
